Hilos
by Hime-Sora
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede sobrevivir una persona que es expuesta al daño físico y emocional? ¿Puede el cuerpo y alma ser curados? Eso es lo tendrá que demostrar Naruto al haber sido secuestrado y torturado, solo para mostrarle la otra cara del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada... debo aclarar algo, no es **KakaNaru** probablemente se vuelva SasuNaru, pero eso lo veré con el tiempo, sinceramente me gusta como me quedo, quiero mostrar a un Naruto como me hubiera gustado ver.

-diálogos en cursiva- pensamientos.

-diálogo en negritas- son del zorro

Naruto no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

* * *

**Realidad**

* * *

Después de la guerra contra Obito y Madara, se empezó las reconstrucciones de cada aldea afectada, sin contar con las bajas de ninjas que se tuvieron.

En un principio como todo, hubo lágrimas, duelo y finalmente la tristeza, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquella batalla, tanto del bando "bueno" como del "malo".

No era la excepción la aldea de la Hoja, pues se había perdido un sin número de ninjas que eran un ejemplo a seguir, otros, que finalmente comprendieron el valor de su propia determinación, un claro ejemplo era el de Neji Hyuga.

Un chico rubio y de ojos azules, se encontraba mirando la tumba de uno de sus compañeros y porque no, amigos, por un momento sintió escalofríos el solo imaginarse el nombre de su mejor amigo allí, agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha siguiera vivo, aunque no supiera en donde se encontraba.

En el último momento, Sasuke se había presentado con su equipo para ayudar en la batalla, fue gracias a él, que se pudo conseguir la victoria, herido y débil, busco con la vista al azabeche para agradecer su ayuda, no fue hasta después, cuando despertó en el hospital, que se entero que Sasuke simplemente se había desvanecido, ningún bando quiso salir en su búsqueda, aun y cuando él fuera uno de los causantes de la rebelión, en cierta manera él había pagado su osadía al haber ayudado a todo el mundo ninja.

Fue tristeza lo que Naruto sintió cuando supo que Sasuke no estaría a su lado, pero comprendió que tal vez su lugar no era Konoha, aun y cuando varias personas lo esperaran con los brazos abiertos.

Resignado, simplemente mostró aquella sonrisa para ocultar su decepción; poco a poco la villa volvió a su estado de paz y prosperidad, y poco a poco, sus amigos fueron rehaciendo sus vidas.

Cada uno se fue concentrando en su propia vida y rara vez podían coincidir al verse.

Sakura fue la primera en alejarse de él, fue tanto su compromiso como medic-ninja, que olvido todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que Naruto le había dedicado, por muy torpe que Naruto fuera, pudo darse cuenta que la chica de ojos jade se alejaba mas y mas, olvidándose de las veces que el mismo antepuso su felicidad por la de ella.

Shikamaru, al morir su padre, se dedico mas a la investigación, deseando ser mejor ninja de lo que su padre una vez fue, con Ino fue exactamente igual, paso de ser una excelente medic-ninja, a también ser parte del equipo de Shikamaru.

Choji… puede que allá sido el único que no cambio en lo absoluto, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás. Tanto Lee como Tenten, se dedicaron a perfeccionar su arte ninja, ninguno de los dos quería volver a perder a un compañero en batalla, al menos no estando presentes.

Hinata, aquella chica tímida que una vez profeso su amor por Naruto, se dedico a crear una imagen mas digna para su apellido, olvidando su verdadero objetivo, rara vez podía ver a Naruto, y cada vez lo que lo veía, se convencía que ella no era lo suficientemente buena y por mucho que no lo aceptara… huía de él, no soportaba el estar a su lado, pues recordaba la muerte de su querido primo.

Kiba se dedico mas en entrenar a una nueva camada y solo veía en contadas ocasiones a los demás, ni que decir de Shino, era un milagro si se le viera.

De Sai… el solo se había vuelto más expresivo, decidió experimentar todo lo que no pudo cuando fue manejado por Danzo.

El capital Yamato volvió a su antigua asignación, y Tsunade seguía siendo Hokage.

Y Kakashi… bueno, tal parece que estaba a gusto con la situación, pues seguía conservando esa jovialidad que tenia.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo frente a la tumba de Neji, fue hasta que sintió la presencia de Kakashi que trato de ponerse la máscara de felicidad - ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

_-¿Kakashi? – _Ciertamente ya no eran maestro y alumno, pero jamás pensó que Naruto le hablara de "tu" así de simple - ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿No deberías festejar tu asenso?

-_Cierto… hace apenas unos días me nombraron jounin, pero… - _con una sonrisa - _¿Con quién festejarlo… Sakura parece no querer verme y los demás… _

_-_¿Naruto? – Hatake se veía algo preocupado, normalmente estaría su joven alumno en el puesto de ramen comiendo hasta reventar.

-No me gusta festejar solo – fue la simple respuesta.

Poniendo un brazo en los hombre de Naruto – Entonces… que te parece si vamos nosotros ¡Yo invito!

Desasiéndose del agarre – Mejor otro día – no estaba de ánimos… por mucho que tuviera ganas de festejar no deseaba hacerlo solo, y no era que no apreciara la compañía de su maestro, era solo que… - Nos vemos Kakashi – alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

-_¿Dijo que no? – _Hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Naruto, cada vez lo veía más… vació - _¿ Vació? – _sí, esos enormes ojos azules ya no irradiaban la felicidad que antes tenía, no sabía si era por la falta de compañía, o por el hecho de no haber logrado traer a Sasuke.

Lo mejor era tenerlo vigilado, una parte de él estaba preocupado, supuso que era por ser el hijo de su maestro… aunque no estuviera 100% seguro.

Conforme pasaban los días, fueron pasando los meses, hasta ser un año desde la guerra en donde no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke.

Y cada día que pasaba era un completo infierno para Naruto, estaba volviendo a esa soledad de la cual había sido perseguido de niño, poco a poco se estaba dejando consumir por su "eterna amiga".

Se había cansado de tener un encuentro "casual" con sus amigos y compañeros, se había resignado a que ellos buscaran su felicidad… pero… ¿y la de él?

¿Qué no había luchado por todos en esta aldea? ¿Que no había sacrificado su felicidad por la del bien común?

No sabía y no se dio cuenta que su actitud había cambiado por completo, ya no era ese chico alegre y lleno de sueños, no, había decidido crecer un poco, aunque no le gustaba la manera en la que iban las cosas.

Se había vuelto frió y… desconfiado, como ninja no había queja, cumplía al pie de la letra las instrucciones, cualquier compañero podía decir que Uzumaki era excelente como capitán, y como compañero era excelente; su temperamento había cambiado radicalmente y eso era muy notable para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Naruto, era una lástima que nadie se percatare del cambio tan radical.

Solo una persona noto el cambio, algo preocupado por la actitud fría del rubio, decidió primero tratar de hablar con él.

Fue imposible para Kakashi acercase a Naruto, cada que lo hacia este le rehuía, el chico había creado un muro tan grande y fuerte… que era cansado el escalarlo y agobiante derribarlo.

-_Maldición, ¿Qué no puede dejarme en paz? – _Desde hace días se sentía acosado por parte de Kakashi, últimamente el hombre lo invitaba a comer o algún otro sitio, si no fuera porque estaba realmente "ocupado" pensaría mal del peli-gris – Puedes dejar de seguirme, está comenzando a molestarme.

Saliendo de su escondite - ¡Yo Naruto! – Sonriendo bajo la máscara - ¡Te invito a comer ramen ¿Qué dices?!

-Como te dije hace una hora y hace dos días, estoy ocupado ¿Qué no tienes a quien más molestar? – Naruto ya no reprimía los sentimientos de ira o frustración, practicante se estaba volviendo como Sasuke, pero en una versión más deprimente.

-Vamos Naruto, estoy seguro que no tienes nada que hacer – dispuesto a convencerlo.

-Tengo una misión – dándole la espalda – salgo en 1 hora así que como veras… estoy corto de tiempo – y era verdad, agradecía infinitamente que la vieja le diera una misión lejos de Konoha, una parte de él estaba muriendo y francamente no tenía ganas de luchar para seguir viviendo – _Chace y en una de esas pueda morir – _últimamente era en lo único que pensaba.

Sin mostrar preocupación, aunque por dentro sentía que algo andaba mal – Entonces será para cuando vengas.

Suspirando – Esta bien – poniéndose en marcha – Eh Kakashi – mostrando una genuina sonrisa, haciendo que Hatake admirara esa bella sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía – Gracias.

Fue el simple "gracias" que hizo activar la alarma interna de Kakashi donde le anunciaba que algo malo pasaría, ¿era acaso de nuevo esa preocupación de maestro-alumno?

No supo explicar ese sentimiento de vacío cuando lo vio alejarse, trato de aligerar ese peso pensando que cuando viniera, trataría de cuidar a Naruto como desde un principio debió haber sido.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

En un lugar diferente, se encontraba Sakura atendiendo ciertos casos nada importantes, de hecho podía y tenía la oportunidad de tomarse un descanso, pues desde hace tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en superar a Tsunade.

-¿Sakura? – Ino iba a un chequeo, últimamente había trabajado de más, y su cuerpo ahora lo estaba resintiendo.

-¿Ino? – Saliendo de su ensoñación - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jajaja, ¿pues qué crees que hago? – Poniendo sus manos en las caderas, mostrando esa jovialidad de una chica de 17 años – ¿A qué viene uno al hospital?

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Tengo más importantes que hacer que aguantar tus chistes – dispuesta a dejar a su amiga.

-¡Hay mujer! Vengo porque me he estado sintiendo mal ¿puedes revisarme? – tratando de sacar platica.

-Ven – permitiendo que Ino la siguiera a una pequeña sala.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales ninguna dijo nada, fue Ino la que rompió la tensión - ¿Has visto a Naruto?

Concentrada en su trabajo – No – fue su respuesta seca.

-Yo lo he visto poco, pero sabes… a cambiando – tratando de sonar interesante.

-Sería lógico que cambiara – mientras anotaba un par de cosas en su libreta – no puede seguir toda la vida comportándose como idiota.

Yamanaka jamás había visto hablar a si a su amiga de infancia, con ese tono tan seco e impersonal - ¿Qué Naruto no es tu amigo y compañero de equipo?

-Ex – recalcando la parte – y si es mi amigo, pero no puedo estar al pendiente de él todo el tiempo – mientras le extendía una hoja – toma, te recete un par de medicinas.

Tomo la nota – No lo entiendo Sakura, el siempre se preocupo por ti, puedo asegurar que se desvivía por ti, tal vez no lo hallas notado, pero Shikamaru y yo sí, cada día se le ve más… deprimido – mientras salía de la sala.

Dejándola con un mal sabor de boca, Sakura vio el cielo azul que le recordaba a su amigo –_ Tal vez deba de ir a echarle un vistazo – _y con ese pensamiento siguió con sus labores.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-Capitán ¿no es riesgoso que vaya usted solo? - uno de los anbus con máscara de conejo le decía a Naruto.

-Tranquilo - quien portaba irónicamente una máscara de zorro - quédense donde están, y cuando vean mi señal, ataquen.

Los tres restantes del equipo de Naruto asintieron, estaban seguros que volverían a sus casas sanos y salvos por tener al chico zorro como capitán.

PLAZ

BOOM

Durante tres minutos se pudieron escuchar varias explosiones, no sabían si era por parte del enemigo o por parte de su capitán.

Dentro de las explosiones, se veía a un Naruto agitado y desangrándose.

_**-Gaki déjame ayudarte, morirás a este paso - **_Kurama había estado callado todo este tiempo que Naruto se sumía en esa espesa oscuridad, pensó que el chico tal vez saldría adelante solo, pero ahora creía que fue un error dejarlo afrontar solo sus problemas.

-Cállate - escupiendo algo de sangre - durante todo este tiempo no hablaste y ahora si ¡Ja**... **jodete!

No supo cuando tiempo paso dentro de las explosiones, solo sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo alejaba de todo el caos, solo pudo ver unos ojos azabeches antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, sintió todo el daño físico que había sufrido al dejar que todas esas explosiones fueran directo a su cuerpo.

-Eres más resistente de lo que jamás imagine.

Desorientado, trato de ver a la persona que le hablaba, pero con tan poca iluminación era imposible, trato de moverse, pero noto que algo tenia sujetas sus manos, fue cuando abrió completamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cueva, amarrado con grilletes las muñecas, y su torso complemente desnudo - ¿D-Donde es.. - hablando con algo de esfuerzo - ¿D-Donde estoy?

-No te sobre exijas - lentamente dejo que esas pupilas azules se enfocaran en el - Espero y no te hallas olvidado de mi...

Cuando pudo ver al hombre, abrió mas sus ojos - E-Es imposible... y-yo te vi morir...

-Todo es posible, Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?! - tratando de zafarse y con ira en su voz.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de moverte, de lo contrario te harás mas daño... y con respecto a tu pregunta... fue de la misma forma que sobreviví antes.

Naruto no entendía la situación, y con más empeño trato de zafarse de los grilletes, al ver que el esfuerzo era inútil, trato de utilizar el poder del zorro - ¿Como... - dándose cuenta que no funcionaba... ¡No podía utilizar el chakra del kyubi!

Sonriendo - bueno, he de decir que fue algo complicado, a decir verdad... fue complicado encontrar un sello que impidiera el que usaras el poder del zorro.

-¡Maldito... te juro que cuando salga te haré morir de nuevo!

-Calma Naruto, por que no mejor... - mientras se acercaba - recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

Naruto no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella cueva, ni siquiera supo cuando tiempo se había resignado a semejante trato.

Ya no quedaba nada de ese chico con cabellos como oro, y los hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, nada...

En lugar de eso se encontraba un chico flaco... casi anémico, su rubio cabello ahora era opaco, y esos ojos azules... ahora estaban vacios.

-¿Amaneciste bien? - su captor le traía "comida".

Francamente ya ni sabía que comía, el solo escuchar esa horrenda voz y esos ojos... hacían que se encogiera todo su cuerpo y que comenzara a templar de la desesperación, el solo pedía una cosa... y esa era la muerte.

Tal parece que los dos tenían opiniones diferentes, y es que el captor se había empeñado en mantenerlo vivo por casi un año entero.

-¿Porque no me matas? - ¿cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta?

-¿Por qué matarte y acabar con tu sufrimiento si puedo mantenerte con vida y mostrarte la verdadera naturaleza del humano? – para él, en un principio había sido complicado salir "vivo" de aquella batalla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación tan deplorable en la que se encontraba, en su mente solo había una cosa… y era "venganza", venganza contra aquella persona que había cambiado sus planes, contra aquel ser que había peleado valientemente por personas que ni siquiera conocía, no cabía en si el saber que habitaba en ese extraño planeta, un ser humano dispuesto a morir por los demás.

Era su "deber" y "obligación", enseñarle a ese chico que el mundo por el cual había peleado, no era lo que él creía, y si debía someter su cuerpo y doblegar su espíritu para que entendiera que el mundo no funcionaba con solo palabras bonita y actos de bondad… entonces él lo haría.

Agradecía que aún conservaba las células de Harashima para su plan, le costó tiempo el encontrar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo todo, por un momento pensó que el chico se resistiría y que no sería tan fácil, sin contar que el cuerpo que tenia no duraría mucho tiempo.

Milagrosamente fue fácil, tal parece que el chico se había lanzado en frente de todos los ataques para recibirlos de lleno, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación de Naruto, y con una sonrisa torcida, lo saco de en medio de las explosiones.

Finalmente y con el tiempo contado, se dio la tarea de "enseñar" a Naruto como era el mundo en realidad.

La tarea fue más complicada de lo que creyó, el chico zorro estaba dispuesto a morir en cada intento que podía, cosa que dificultaba su "enseñanza".

Suspiro nuevamente, le quedaba poco tiempo, y tenía que aprovecharlo – Tranquilo Naruto, pronto saldrás de aquí.

Naruto lo único que deseaba en ese momento era morir, ni su cuerpo ni su espíritu aguantarían mas aquello, si fue un infierno en su niñez, esto no tenia comparación.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Todos los ninjas de la generación de Naruto se encontraban en el despacho de Tsunade, desde la desaparición del rubio, todos se habían dado la tarea de buscarlo, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Tsunade-san hay alguna pista? – Sakura sabía que no estaban ahí en balde.

Miro un momento más los planos que tenía en frente – He mandado a varios anbus a explorar la zona nuevamente y – mientras les mostraba el mapa – esta zona de aquí… por alguna razón que desconozco se paso por alto.

-¿Cómo que se paso por alto? – Sakura estaba al borde del colapso.

Observo por un momento a los presentes, daba gracias que ellos jamás habían perdido la esperanza de recuperar a Naruto – esta zona está protegida por un jutsu que desconocía, hasta ahora fue que se pudo descifrar, ¿reconoces ese sello? – dirigiéndose a un pelinegro.

El chico de ahora 18 años abrió los ojos sorprendido - E-Esto es imposible…

-De que se trata… - acercándose Sakura – Esto es… - mientras miraba al pelinegro.

Shikamaru se acerco, y alzando una ceja miro a Tsunade – Debe ser una broma…

-¡No entiendo nada! – Lee se jalaba los cabellos - ¡¿Qué tiene que ver esos sellos?!

-Estos sellos son del clan Uchiha – explico Tsunade.

-¿Cómo es que los conoces Sakura? – estaba sorprendida de que ella supiera, pensó que esa parte de su infancia había quedado atrás.

-Estuve un tiempo ayudando a Sasuke mientras este se recuperaba de la vista.

Si, Sasuke había vuelto un mes después de la desaparición de Naruto, lamentablemente su vista estaba en mal estado, no tuvo más remedio que volver a Konoha, aun y cuando eso significara afrontar su muerte.

Fue una sorpresa ver que no lo metieran a la cárcel, la misma Tsunade fue quien lo puso en libertad, con una única condición… encontrar a Naruto.

* * *

**.::Flashback::.**

* * *

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación aislada de todo.

-Hace un mes perdimos contacto con Naruto, su equipo acudió a una llamada de auxilio, no sabes nada de él, y dado que tú conoces más los perímetros fuera de Konoha, nos serias útil para encontrarlo.

La realidad es que no le importaba para que lo usaran, el solo quería volver al barrio Uchiha y quedarse ahí – ¿Eso es todo? – dudando.

-Es todo ¿aceptas?

* * *

**.::Fin Falshback::.**

* * *

Después de Sasuke aceptara ayudar, se le dio de nuevo su estatus como ninja activo de Konoha, a pesar de todas las protestas que vinieron después.

Ahora la prioridad era encontrar a Naruto, así tuvieran que pedir la ayuda del mismo diablo.

-¿Hay alguien más que sepa utilizarlos? – Shino estaba al tanto de que Sasuke era el "único" que quedaba del clan, era imposible que alguien más estuviera con vida.

-Por supuesto que no – mirando de nuevo a Tsunade - ¿quiere que investiguemos el lugar?

-Tú eres el que mejor conoce estos sellos, por alguna razón lo hemos visto hasta ahora, aunque no entiendo la razón, quiero que partan enseguida.

Todos los ninjas desaparecieron para acatar la orden, todos, excepto uno - ¿Cree que Obito o Madara puedan estar con vida?

Kakashi era una persona muy inteligente – No lo sé, quiero que lo encuentres… lo quiero conmigo Kakashi.

El aludido solo asintió y se retiro para prepararse, el también quiera a Naruto de vuela… al Naruto de vuelta, no al cascaron que era.

No tardaron en dar con el lugar que el mapa indicaba – Hinata usa el byakugan y dime que ves – Sasuke era el líder de esa expedición.

-No veo nad… - mas su vista pudo detectar una fuente de chakra muy pequeña – veo algo - mientras se acercaba al lugar.

Llegaron a una especie de cueva – Que raro, esta cueva no estaba aquí, de hecho… jamás la había visto – en los viajes que Sasuke había tenido, estaba seguro que esa cueva era completamente inexistente.

-Echemos un vistazo – Kakashi fue el primero en entrar, algo en su corazón se estaba encogiendo.

Vagaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta dar finalmente con lo que parecía una gran cámara.

-¡Agh, aquí apesta! – Ino se tapaba la nariz por el hedor.

-No veo nada – fue Tenten la que prendió una véngala para iluminar el lugar.

-Parece que alguien vivía aquí – Kakashi dio un recorrido visual hasta que enfoco su vista en algo que parecía humano – _No puede… ser – _petrificado, se acerco cautelosamente a aquel bulto, su corazón empezó a bombear mas rápido, ¡dios no aguantaba el olor que desprendía ese lugar! – _Por favor… que no sea Naruto… que no sea Naruto – _su pequeño alumno no podía estar ahí, se negaba a admitir eso.

Lamentablemente y para desgracia de Hatake, se encontró con un pequeño bulto de mata castaña, el cabello lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros; las ropas todas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, estaba flaco, podía jurar que veía sus huesos ya que la piel se le pegaba como elástico.

-Na… - cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el chico por inercia se movió hacia atrás con las manos en la cabeza y susurrando palabras intangibles para sus oídos – Soy Kakashi – tratando de que el chico lo viera.

-Ka…kashi – su voz era débil, casi susurros, alzando su vista, pudo ver al hombre.

Cuando Naruto lo vio, no pudo evitar entrar en shock, ese no era Naruto, esos ojos tan vacíos… tan… muertos - _¡¿Qué demonios te hicieron?! – _su mente gritaba y su corazón lloraba de dolor, ese chico no podía ser el mismo Naruto.

-Kakashi encontraste alg… - las palabras de Sasuke murieron cuando vio la pequeña figura de Naruto.

Uzumaki por primera vez examino el lugar, sabía que Madara había muerto, lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas para salir de aquel lugar, y la verdad es que no pensaba que lo fueran a encontrar.

-_Esa voz… la conozco… - _cuando reconoció la voz y miro al dueño de esta, sus ojos se aterraron, comenzando a temblar – Aléjate – susurrando – aléjate… ¡aléjate!

Esto capto la atención de todos, con angustia se acercaron para ver al dueño de la voz, haciendo que sus corazones se pararan por un momento… _ese_ no era Naruto.

-Naruto – intento nuevamente acercarse – Cálmate ¿no reconoces a Sasuke? – Kakashi le hablaba lo más suave posible.

En ese momento Naruto se perdió en sus recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos, empezó a llorar y temblar con más fuerza – que se valla… ¡que se vaya!

-Sasuke sal de aquí – Kakashi se dio cuenta que la sola presencia de Sasuke alteraba a Naruto de una forma extraña.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado - ¿Qué acaso no era parte del equipo? Y ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Naruto?

-Quiero que salgas de aquí… no… quiero que todos salgan de aquí – al ver que ninguno hacia nada - ¡AHORA!

Con pasos lentos, se dirigieron a la salida, aun en shock por ver el estado tan deplorable en la que se encontraba Naruto.

-Ya se fue Naruto – tratando nuevamente de acercarse – vamos – extendiendo su mano.

Aun llorando, tomo lentamente la mano de su antiguo maestro, quien solo afianzo el agarre cuando Naruto la tomo.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Despertando y rogando por que estuviera muerto, abrió lentamente los ojos - _¿E-Estoy vivo? – _para su desgracia, aun estaba con vida - _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡Yo debí morir! – _Mientras gruesas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos - _¡¿Qué no fue suficiente con estar en aquel lugar?! – _no sintió la presencia de otra persona que solo lo miraba con angustia.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? – la voz era suave y calmada, podía jurar que conocía esa voz, no reconocía la presencia del sujeto, no, ¡no reconocía ninguna presencia!

Con algo de cansancio y cerrando fuertemente los ojos – Cierra la cortina, me lastima la luz – ignorando la pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti – mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mi! ¡No necesito que nadie lo haga! ¡Maldición! ¡Porque no me dejaron morir! – mientras se ahogaba en sus lagrimas.

-Nar…

-¡Cállate! ¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡No tienes porque preocuparte! ¡Ni siquiera soy nada tuyo! – mientras intentaba pararse.

-Que haces… aun estas débil – mientras lo inmovilizaba.

-¡No me toques! – sus orbes azules aun sin vida, miraron a Kakashi con un terror que jamás pensó ver en Naruto.

Guardando un poco de distancia, pero manteniéndose cerca – deja llamo a una enfermera para que te revisen.

-N-No … - temblando – n-no me dejes solo…

Alzando una ceja – De acuerdo, entonces esperaremos a que llegue alguien – no era idiota para saber que Naruto no estaba bien, tal vez ahora podía cumplir esa promesa que le había hecho a su maestro, su alumno necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, y él se encargaría de no dejarlo caer.

Solo esperaba tener la fuerza para ayudar a que Naruto volviera a ser el de antes, sabía que quedarían secuelas del maltrato que sufrió con ese hombre… solo rezaba para que Naruto no intentara algo estúpido.

* * *

**.::Flashback::.**

* * *

Cuando Kakashi salió de la cueva, llevaba a Naruto en brazos, el chico se había resistido en un principio, pero finalmente agotando todas sus fuerzas, cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su maestro.

-Kakashi ¿Naruto esta… - las palabras quedaron en el viento cuando todos confirmaron sus suposiciones.

Naruto había sido torturado, tanto físico como psicológico, lo que no sabían era hasta que punto habían lastimado al Uzumaki.

En el momento que llegaron a Konoha, Tsunade estaba esperándolos en una sala que se había preparado para él, durante unas horas se dedicaron a limpiarlo y curarlo, cada enfermera y medico que había atendido al chico, salía con una cara de horror y pena.

Todos los compañeros de Naruto esperaron pacientemente a la Hokage, sabían del estado crítico del chico, pero no se irían sin saber si estaba estable.

Tsunade salió un rato después, haciendo señas para dirigirlos a un lugar más privado, tomo asiento y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, aguantando las lagrimas, haciendo el ambiente más tenso.

-¿Naruto… estaba bien? – Sakura fue la que pregunto.

-E-El – temblándole los labios – El está al borde de la deshidratación, sin contar que tiene anemia, sus huesos afortunadamente no están dañados en su totalidad, le será difícil volver a caminar; su vista… tal parece que estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo en un lugar oscuro, probablemente le tomara tiempo ver correctamente, su cuerpo tiene múltiples heridas y cicatrices, nada que no cure el tiempo – mientras lloraba – lo que estaba gravemente dañado es su mente.

-¿Q-Que q-quiere d-decir? – Hinata estaba llorando, no soportaba ver a Naruto en ese estado.

-No sé que le hicieron en ese lugar, pero cuando recupero la lucidez, empezó a gritar y llorar, no dejo que nadie lo tocara, aun estando débil no permitió que nadie se le acercare, tuvimos que sedarlo para revisarlo – calmándose un poco – su cuerpo con paciencia y esfuerzo puede recuperarse, pero la mente es compleja, no sé que le hicieron a Naruto para dejarlo en ese estado, no paraba de gritar que lo mataran – cerrando sus puños – no dejo de gritar que quería morir.

Ahogando un gemido - ¿P-Pero… se recuperara…verdad? – pregunto Ino.

-No lo sé – y era la verdad – tal vez si, tal vez no, eso depende de Naruto.

Asqueado por todo - ¿Qué quiere decir? – Sasuke estaba en su límite.

-Lo que trato de decir es que si Naruto vuelve en sí, lo más probable es que trate de suicidarse en la primera oportunidad que se le presente – dejando a todos atónitos – no puedo garantizar que vuelva a ser el mismo, como dije… eso depende de él, y de las fuerza que tenga para afrontar esto.

Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared, escuchando sin creer lo que Tsunade decía, un parte de él no estaba de acuerdo con el diagnostico que daba, pero otra parte de él… le decía que si no vigilaba a Naruto… lo perdería - _¿Perderlo? - _¿otra vez ese sentimiento?

-Me gustaría que lo cuidaras – Tsunade se había parado del lugar para retirarse – será mejor que descansen, mas tarde lo podrán ver.

Kakashi Hatake tan solo asintió y salió del lugar, los presentes no pudieron objetar a la orden, después de todo, necesitaban descansar, ya verían a su amigo mañana.

* * *

**.::Fin Flashback::.**

* * *

Mientras lo miro dormirse, una parte de él miro detenidamente al chico, a pesar de tener 18 años, no los aparentaba, durmiendo así, no parecía ser el chico loco y paranoico que vio hace poco, con cuidado paso su mano acariciando su cabeza – _Te prometo que todo saldrá bien – _era una promesa silenciosa que se hacia el mismo… y que le hacía a Naruto.

* * *

•

•

•

•

Uff...¡que largo jajaja, y pienso hacerlos todos así, espero y lo vallan disfrutando como dije, no es KN, la relación que tendrán ellos dos, lo descubrirán pronto XD, y con respecto a la tortura que sufrió Naruto... lo dejo a su imaginación, no pondré que clase de tortura sufrió para que sea mas...¿tragico?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Pesadillas

**Lamento la falta de ORTOGRAFÍA si la encuentran, les recuerdo que ningún personaje me pertenece, bla bla.**

****-_dialogo en cursiva_- pensamiento de los personajes.

Lo demás es dialogo normal.

* * *

**.::Capítulo II: Pesadillas::.**

* * *

Los amigos de Naruto no dudaron ni un instante en irlo a visitar, llevaban algo de comer, flores y una que otra cosa para entretenerse.

Al llegar al cuarto de Naruto, no pudieron evitar sentirse algo nerviosos.

-Permiso – poco a poco los chicos fueron entrando - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Sakura miraba a una enfermera que arreglaba la cama.

-El joven Uzumaki fue trasladado a otra área, sigan derecho y doblen a la izquierda.

Con los ánimos por los suelos, se dirigieron a la habitación indicada, efectivamente Naruto se encontraba ahí, durmiendo, la habitación era más grande con una sola ventana.

-¿No está un poco oscuro? – Ino se dirigía a la ventana para abrir la cortina, pues estaba tapando el hermoso sol.

-No abras la cortina – tremendo susto se llevo la rubia al ver a Kakashi en una silla de por ahí.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche aquí? – Sasuke lo miro algo sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo.

-No hagan mucho ruido – se acerco cauteloso como gato e inspecciono todo lo que los compañeros de Naruto llevaban.

-¿Qué haces? – alzando la ceja Shikamaru.

-No pueden traer nada filoso o algo que pueda hacer que Naruto trata de matarse.

-Estoy aquí ¿sabes? – llevaba rato despierto, tenía la esperanza que cuando Kakashi se fuera, se aventaría por la ventana, total – _No puedo aun usar chakra – _le hubiera costado algo de esfuerzo llegar al ventanal, pero valdría la pena porque finalmente moriría.

-No pienso dejarte solo – Por un momento pensó irse, pero inmediatamente cambio de parecer cuando se percato que Naruto estaba despierto.

-¡Valla Naruto, que bueno que despertaste! – Sakura estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando vio el rechazo de este.

-Váyanse – fue corta y rápida la frase.

-Dobe – encarándolo – deberías estar feliz de que estemos aquí.

Naruto iba a replicar, cuando cayó al ver esos horribles ojos, por su mente vinieron escenas donde el hombre abusaba de él, tembló, empezó a sollozar y cubrió sus oídos con las manos – aléjate… ¡aléjate!

Sasuke no sabía que había hecho mal, normalmente Naruto le hubiera respondido el insulto, pero ahora, ahora solo veía el cuerpo frágil de su amigo convulsionar y llorar de una manera que pensó que no existía.

-Salgan – Kakashi se acerco lentamente a Naruto, quien le rehuía – vamos Naruto – tratando de acercarse – Salgan – volvió a repetir, pero sin levantar la voz.

Los presentes solo salieron del lugar nuevamente conmocionados, fue Shino el que miro a Sasuke y no se inmuto en decir – El no te quiere cerca, supongo que le recuerdas a algo.

-O a alguien – Shikamaru también había notado desde un principio como su rubio amigo le rehuía a Sasuke desde que lo vio.

Uchiha no entendía por qué eso de una manera le molestaba – _Que se vaya al diablo – _total, por fin podía dejar de fingir que el rubio le importaba, había ido al hospital como muestra de gratitud hacia Naruto únicamente porque había conseguido gracias a él, lo que por derecho le pertenecía, francamente aborrecía estar en multitud, y mas con esa bola de inútiles a su lado.

Ahora podía irse a su casa sin preocupaciones, si su "amigo" no deseaba verlo, pues lo complacería.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke-kun? – los presentes miraron a Sasuke cuando Lee caminaba a su lado.

-Me voy – asiendo una pausa – El dobe no me quiere ni en pintura ¿Qué hago yo aquí? – adiós a su intento de ser amable.

-Al menos puedes mostrar algo de interés ¿no? – Kiba estaba molesto por la actitud que su compañero estaba mostrando.

-Creo que será mejor volver en otro momento – fue Sakura nuevamente la que intervino.

-Sakura tiene razón – TenTen estaba algo deprimida por la situación – Volveremos en otro momento.

Los chicos no objetaron, tal vez deberían darle un tiempo a Naruto, ya verían como acercarse a su amigo.

Dentro del cuarto, Kakashi miraba seriamente a su alumno – Fuiste algo grosero.

-_Agh, aquí vamos de nuevo – _Naruto ignoro completamente a su maestro, hubiera dormido si no fuera porque hasta en sus pesadillas veía la cara de ese hombre - _¿Cuánto más podré durar? – _odiaba estar en ese cuarto, odiaba estar con ese intento de maestro, pero lo que más odiaba era estar en ese aldea, sentía ira y tristeza al mismo tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Durante unas horas el peli-gris solo pudo escuchar la respiración acompasada de Naruto, estaba algo cansado, y cabeceaba de vez en cuando; la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a Tsunade quien lo despertó suavemente – Ve a dormir, Naruto te necesita consiente.

-Estoy bien – tenía miedo de dormirse y no ver de nuevo a Naruto.

-No lo estas – mientras lo convencía – lo cuidare por ti.

Kakashi en verdad no deseaba apartarse, pero por su salud física y mental, debía descansar un par de horas.

Naruto no sintió cuando su maestro se fue, ni siquiera cuando Tsunade lo toco levemente.

-_Espero puedas recuperarte Naruto – _sentía pena por el chico, toda su vida había sufrido, solo esperaba que esto no lo desplomara.

Cuando Kakashi sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba las energías pérdidas, no dudo en salir y ver a Naruto, sus ojos se posaron en la figura, noto el estado deplorable en la que se encontraba, acercándose, pudo ver como aun en sueños lloraba y balbuceaba.

_**Dentro del sueño de Naruto:**_

_-Eres una persona muy obstinada Naruto, no entiendo cómo pudiste sobrevivir, después de todo siempre estuviste solo, estoy seguro que si tu padre viviera, no hubiera soportado el tenerte a su lado, tal vez por eso escogió la muerte._

_-D-De que h-hablas – le costaba trabajo hablar, su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido a un esfuerzo físico que jamás había sentido, solo podía sentir la sangre caliente salir de su cuerpo, no se había permitido llorar, después de todo, no quería mostrar debilidad._

_-¿Vamos, en realidad crees que tu familia, en especial tu padre te quería? – soltando una carcajada que hacía eco en la cueva._

_-M-Mi familia me a-amaba – contesto con dificultad._

_-¿En serio? – mientras sus manos recorrían el torso del menor – tu padre tuvo oportunidad de vivir, tu madre posiblemente estaba condenada gracias a ti, pero tu padre… el tenia posibilidades de seguir con vida a pesar de las condiciones a las que se enfrento… en lugar de eso – tomando el mentón de Naruto – decidió morir con la persona que amaba olvidándose de que su hijo lo necesitaría después de que encerrara al demonio en tu cuerpo._

_Naruto sabía que era mentira, iba a morir después de sellar al kyubi, no había posibilidades para Minato - ¡Eso es mentira!_

_-Mn… quien sabe – encogiendo los hombros – fue una oportunidad que Minato dejo escapar, ves como son los humanos… egoístas, son seres que solo piensan en sí mismo y anteponen sus necesidades antes de las demás, tu padre pudo haber utilizado otra técnica que no hubiera requerido morir, en cambio… decidió dejarte todo el trabajo a ti... pero basta de charlas…_

_De vez en cuando paraba y hablaba un poco, el también se cansaba de torturar ese cuerpo, así que recurría a torturar la mente, varias veces uso su sharingan mostrando la muerte de sus padres, y las mostraba de diferentes formas, y cuando se cansaba de infringirle daño mental, volvía a dañar su cuerpo._

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, le hubiera gustado saber que soñaba el rubio para así poder ayudarlo, y nuevo en esto, solo pudo poner su mano en la cabeza del menor.

Fue cuando Naruto despertó de la pesadilla o más bien del recuerdo que tenía, sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento, tratando de saber donde estaba, con dificultad trato de sentarse, pero una mano se lo impidió, provocando que su cuerpo temblara - ¿Q-Quien…

-Soy yo Naruto – haciendo que se recostara nuevamente – estas débil, es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos.

El rubio se dejo hacer, por el momento solo le preocupaba no volver a dormir - ¿Te quedaras?

Kakashi sonrió ante la pregunta, era un buen paso que Naruto lo necesitara – Me quedare todo el tiempo que requiera – solo puedo escuchar un bufido por parte del blondo.

Los días para Naruto dentro del hospital fueron largos y agotadores, no había noche que no despertara gritando o llorando, afortunadamente o para su desgracia, solo Kakashi era testigo de esto.

No había tenido visitas desde el día en que los había corrido, y la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no sabía cómo volver a poner esa mascara de felicidad y no sabría si tendría fuerzas para eso, además, no quería ver lastima y pena en los ojos de sus compañeros.

-¿Cuándo me darán de alta? – mientras le deba una mordida pequeña a la "comida del hospital"; hace apenas unos días que podía comer por el mismo, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos al tomar la cuchara o el tenedor, anteriormente, lo alimentaban vía intravenosa.

Se había molestado cuando Kakashi quiso darle de comer como si fuera un niño, de hecho, sentía que era tratado así por su maestro.

-Bueno… - estaba algo nervioso, lo que estaba por decirle tal vez no le gustaría al menor – saldrás dentro de unos 5 días.

Soltando un suspiro – Supongo que mi departamento debe estar algo sucio – susurrando para sí mismo.

-Con respecto a eso – mientras quitaba las sobras que Naruto había dejado – Vivirás conmigo cuando salgas del hospital.

-¿Q-Que? – eso debía ser una broma, ya estaba harto de la presencia de Kakashi ¿y encima vivir con él? ¡Ni de broma! - ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! ¡No pienso vivir contigo!

-Necesitas que alguien cuide de ti hasta recuperarte, así que me ofrecí a ser ese alguien – tratando de explicarle.

-¡No necesito que nadie me cuide y menos tu! ¡No necesito recuperarme de nada! ¡No pienso vivir mucho tiempo! – el planeaba una vez regresara a su departamento, tomar un kunai o algo afilado y ponerle fin a su vida, pero parecía que el mundo lo odiaba, estaba empezando a creer fervientemente en todo lo que el maldito de Madara le había "enseñado".

Enojado por la actitud de Naruto – Lo harás quieras o no, además… aun no puedes caminar ¿Qué esperabas hacer llegando a tu casa? ¿Tomar un cuchillo o un kunai para suicidarte? – al ver que había dado en el clavo, su enfado creció más – Mas a vivir quieras o no conmigo.

-Soy mayor de edad ¿sabes? No necesito de un tutor y menos de ti.

No supo porque le hirieron esas palabras, después de todo, Naruto tenía razón, legalmente ya era adulto, pero aun así se había ofrecido a cuidarlo – Necesitas ayuda – ignorando el último comentario.

Rindiéndose al ver que no ganaba, cruzo los brazos, ya vería la forma de perder de vista a Kakashi para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Cuando Naruto finalmente estuvo en la casa de Kakashi, inspecciono el lugar, a decir verdad, no recordaba estar ahí alguna vez – Bien mi casa no es tan grande, tengo un cuarto de sobra, ya he traído algo de ropa para ti – mientras lo dejaba en el centro de la casa.

Era molesto tener que depender de una silla de ruedas, pero sus piernas aun estaban débiles y no podía ponerse en pie, y la verdad no quería, ignoro por completo a Kakashi y se sumió en su tristeza, desde ese día en que su maestro le había dicho que vivieran juntos, no había vuelto a decir nada.

-_Me está ignorando – _con cierta decepción, siguió hablándole acerca de las reglas de la casa, Naruto solo lo veía de vez en cuando, pero no decía nada – Bueno será mejor que prepare el baño.

-_¿Baño? – _cierto, lo habían "limpiado" en el hospital, era lógico que necesitara un baño, después de todo… estuvo mucho tiempo en esa cueva sin siquiera tomar un baño, agacho la cabeza, aun le molestaba la iluminación natural, ya se había acostumbrado a la artificial, pero la luz del sol era molesta, soltó un gruñido - _¿Cómo piensa que me bañare si no puedo ponerme de pie? – _alzo una ceja cuando Kakashi lo miro.

Este solo encogió los hombros, dando una respuesta clara – Te ayudare a bañarte.

-_¡Esta loco! – _sonrojado.

Riendo por la reacción de Naruto – Vamos los dos somos hombres; después del baño viene un corte de pelo.

El baño fue otra tortura mas para Naruto, no solo estaba aun débil, se dio cuenta que… no podía ni siquiera bañarse solo porque no podía estar de pie, sin contar que se deprimió mas al ver el estado de su cuerpo en el espejo que tenia Kakashi, ahora comprendía porque lo miraban con pena.

Su cuerpo flaco y lleno de marcas, ahogo un gemido cuando toco una de ellas, su cabello ahora rubio y largo, la piel pálida por no haber recibido durante un tiempo la luz natural, realmente estaba en mal estado, solo pudo sonreír tristemente por eso, lo mejor era morir, después de todo… nadie lo extrañaría.

Kakashi lo ayudo a ponerse ropa limpia, ayudándolo a volver a la silla de ruedas, fue en busca de una tijeras - ¿Hay un problema si lo corto yo? – estaba seguro que Naruto no le respondería, el chico se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, soltando un suspiro, espero no dejarlo tan pequeño.

Para cuando Naruto volvió en sí, sintió su cabeza más ligera, paso su mano por la cabeza, efectivamente, su cabello volvía a estar corto, ahora sentía un poco de frio, con algo de pesadez, movió su silla hasta la cama donde estaba una manta, fue un gran esfuerzo rodar la silla con el encima.

-_¿A dónde habrá ido? – _Buscando con su mirada al hombre que parecía su sombra – _Al menos estoy solo – _busco en la habitación algo que le sirviera, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Kakashi lo estaba observando.

-Saque lápices, plumas, ganchos, me decide de los kunai y todo aquel instrumento que pueda servirte para "tu uso" inapropiado de armas blancas – Naruto solo frunció el seño - ¡Ah olvidaba decirte! La puerta de tu habitación siempre estará abierta no quiero que la cierres – mientras lo levantaba de la silla para acostarlo en la cama – duerme un rato te hará bien.

-_Lo último que quiero es dormir – _no dijo nada, solo espero a que su maestro saliera, volvió a echar un vistazo, sabía que Kakashi era listo, definitivamente sería complicado matarse con el cerca, lo mejor era "aparentar" recuperarse para que confiara un poco más en el.

Kakashi como buen anbu lo observaba de cerca, después de un rato, vio que Naruto dormía, decidió acostarse un momento en el sillón, tal parece que su tarea iba a ser algo difícil, el chico no tenia intensiones de cooperar.

Naruto en sueños recordó nuevamente a Madare y una de sus tantas "enseñanzas" ¿Qué acaso no podía soñar sin tener a ese hombre presente?

_**Sueño de Naruto**_

_Madara se relamía los labios ante la vista, jamás pensó que esto lo disfrutaría._

_Dentro de la cueva se podía ver a un rubio llorando en silencio, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, Naruto solo pudo pensar en no llorar en voz alta, ya era bastante humillante el que el hombre lo sometiera como para darle el gusto de gritar._

_No estaba consciente del tiempo, no sabía si había pasado un día o una semana desde que ese hombre lo torturaba, miro cuidadosamente sus prendas, todas estaban llenas de su sangre, estaba comenzando a odiar ese olor y ese color._

_Reacciono cuando sintió que ese hombre volvía a acercarse a él con el sharingan activado, Naruto solo pudo retroceder, ahora comenzaría nuevamente a ver esas horribles imágenes._

Kakashi sintió la perturbación de Naruto, inmediatamente ingreso al cuarto, no pudo aguantar que su corazón se despedazara por la vista que ofrecía el pequeño.

Naruto había despertado llorando con esos malos recuerdos, no sabía cuando pararían, estaba cansado y si quería dormir, pero ¿Cómo dormir con esos demonios?

Sintió a alguien a su lado, que lo empujaba suavemente a un costado de la cama, su primera reacción fue rechazarla, Kakashi no se sorprendió por eso, después de todo, Naruto aun no reconocía las presencias – Shh… - mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos – trata de dormir.

Puedo haber dicho algo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, dejo que Kakashi lo abrazara, y poco a poco volvió a rendirse al sueño, se sentía tan bien ser querido, su cuerpo no temblaba, al contrario, de manera inconsciente buscaba ese calor que le ofrecía su compañero, hundió su cuerpo en el de Kakashi y durmió.

¿Cuántas horas durmió? No supo- _Tengo frio… - _inconscientemente busco el calor ajeno – _Supongo que tiene otras cosas que hacer – _se dio una bofetada mental por eso, el no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, porque eso era lo que Kakashi le estaba dando… - _Por mí que se vaya al diablo así me deja respirar._

-Yo Naruto… ¿me extrañaste? – mientras ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

El aludido solo volteo el rostro sonrojado, jamás admitiría tal cosa.

Sonrió por la timidez de Naruto, era raro que se comportara así, ese "niño" realmente era sorpréndete – traje la comida, te acompañare a comer – mientras le ponía la bandeja en las piernas.

La cena fue silenciosa, en ningún momento fue incomodo, al menos no para Kakashi, el estaba acostumbrado al silencio, pero no para Naruto, su maestro jamás se había comportado tan amable con él, si bien era cierto que el mayor sentía cierta empatía por el menor, no explicaba porque se tomaba tantas molestias para con él.

Era joven y guapo, aunque no se le viera bien la cara por esta estúpida tela que llevaba siempre, ¿Qué hacia un hombre de 30 años cuidando de él? – _Debería preocuparse en buscar a alguien para que forme una familia – _fue lo que pensó Naruto mientras terminaba de comer.

¿En verdad le daba tanta lastima a su maestro para que lo cuidara? O ¿En realidad apreciaba tanto a su padre para llegar a este punto?

-¿No piensas hablarme? – había estado pensando en llevarlo con un psiquiatra o algo parecido, esto para que el chico hablara, pero primero quería saber si él podía hacer ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le contesto en voz baja.

-_Al menos me quito la ley de hielo – _con pesadez – Mañana quiero que demos un paseo, te vendrá bien aire fresco – retirando los platos.

-¿Olvidas que no soporto aun la luz del sol? ¿Quieres que aparte de ser paralitico, quede ciego? – cruzando sus brazos.

Suspirando – en primer lugar, no eres paralitico, estas débil y tus huesos solo necesitan recuperar las vitaminas que no tienes, en segundo lugar… estoy seguro que tienes ganas de ver de nuevo la luz del sol.

Miro a Kakashi alejarse – _Ese hombre va a volverme loco – _enfoco su vista en las nubes, relajándolo un poco, ahora ya sabía porque Shikamaru las veía - _¿Cuánto más podrás mantenerme con vida… Kakashi?_

Si su maestro tenia tanto empeño en mantenerlo con vida, pues el también pondría empeño en tratar de morirse.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Aun sin estar de acuerdo, fue obligado a permanecer en la estúpida silla y ser empujado por un alegre Kakashi que lo conducía a una zona que los dos conocían perfectamente - ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar sin ser tan grosero Naruto? – su conducta era igual o peor a la de Sasuke, para él era graciosos ver los cambios de humor del rubio, jamás había visto a un serio y malhumorado Naruto, así que se divertiría a su costa.

-Bien – tratando de no gritarle - ¿Puedes decirme porque estamos en este sucio y feo campo de entrenamiento? – bueno eso al menos había sonado mejor.

-Ya te dije que era bueno para ti salir a dar una vuelta, además, necesitas recuperar color – refiriéndose a su piel ahora pálida.

Unas cuantas horas bastaron para aburrir a Naruto, ese campo solo le traía malos recuerdos - _¿Qué pensó al traerme aquí? Solo puedo recordar a Sakura que no paraba de alardear de Sasuke, a ese teme que se creía… a no… que se cree el chulo… y a mi… tratando estúpidamente de ser alguien que no soy – _eso fue suficiente para recordar todos los maltratos y abusos que sufrió siendo niño.

¿Cómo es que había salvado a esa gente que lo había lastimado tanto? Nunca pudo su mente comprender como es que no sintieron un poco de lastima al maltratarlo de niño ¡Y el que había arriesgado su vida por ellos más tarde!

-_Creo que si estoy loco – _su mirada se perdió de nuevo, y sonrió tristemente.

Kakashi llevaba tiempo en no leer su libro de Icha Icha, eso desde que había tomado a Naruto bajo su cuidado, ahora su único entretenimiento era el rubio, se pregunto cuál sería la mejor forma de ayudarlo, tal vez lo primero que debía hacer era forjar un lazo fuerte con él, igual o más fuerte que tenia o había tenido con Sasuke.

-Bien creo que ya fue mucho por hoy – mientras volvía a empujar la silla y se dirigían a casa - ¿No extrañas a tus amigos?

-Que se pierdan – fue su mordaz respuesta, no quería ver a nadie, tal vez así sería más fácil su partida, aunque no quitaba el hecho de querer volver a platicar con Sasuke – _Aunque no creo que quiera verme después de que le grite – _algo desanimado.

Suspirando – bien, tal vez sea muy pronto… ¿quieres contarme algo? – primero empezaría a forjar un lazo con Naruto, tenía que hacer que el rubio confiara en él para ayudarlo.

-No.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-¿Quieres leer algo?

-No

-_Mi paciencia está llegando a los limites – _estaba algo frustrado con esto, ¡El chico no cooperaba! - ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – pudo ver que Naruto se tenso por un momento, tal vez había dado en el clavo – lo tomare como un sí.

-_¡No, no quiero dormir contigo! ¡No necesito de ti! – _eso le habría gustado gritar, pero su garganta fallo y no emitió sonido alguno.

Kakashi lo ayudo a cambiarse, una vez listos, volvió a hacer lo que anteriormente había hecho, empujo un poco el cuerpo de Naruto y se acomodo a su lado, abrazando nuevamente el frágil cuerpo de su alumno.

Naruto ya no intento nada, tal vez, y solo tal vez, Madara no tenía razón, y había alguien más en el mundo que lo quería y se preocupaba por el genuinamente.

Por esa noche… no hubo pesadillas, no hubo gritos y no hubo sollozos.

-Despierta Naruto – mientras le tocaba el hombro suavemente.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos cubriéndolos con su mano para impedir que los rayos del sol entraran de lleno en el – me molesta la luz – bueno… ¿A quién no le molesta cuando se acaba de levantar?

-Eres un perezoso, vamos – ayudándolo a sentarse en la silla – te ayudare a bañarte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya lo hice ayer!

-Ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy, tienes que cuidar tu higiene personal, hoy vendrán algunas visitas, así que tienes que estar presentable – mientras lo preparaba el baño.

-No quiero ver a nadie - ¿Qué acaso el retrasado no era él? ¿Qué parte de no querer ver a nadie Kakashi no había entendido?

-Vamos – ignorando las replicas del menor.

Después de otro horrible baño, y ya con otra ropa puesta, espero en su silla de ruedas a la nefasta visita que pronto llegaría.

La puerta se abrió y pudo contemplar a sus "visitantes", eran Tsunade y Shizune con Tonton, la primera se contuvo en abrazarlo al ver que el no mostraba signos de querer un acercamiento, las mujeres comprendieron que esto se debía al abuso.

Charlaron un rato y cada 5 minutos Tsunade le preguntaba como estaba, no obteniendo respuesta, algo desanimada, se alejo un momento de Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama debe darle tiempo a Naruto – Kakashi la había seguido.

-¿Cómo está Kakashi? – Mientras apretaba sus manos - ¿Ha comido bien? ¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Si ha comido, duerme bien y… no, no me ha dicho nada – omitió varias cosas, como el hecho de que siempre lo obliga a comer, que tiene constantes pesadillas a causa del sujeto en cuestión - ¿Aun no se sabe quien fue el responsable?

Naruto desde que había llegado a Konoha, no había sido capaz de decirles quien era el responsable de su estado ¿Para qué? De todo modos estaba muerto, no tenia caso hablar de eso.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengas que volver al servicio? Sabes que si por mi fuera te daría todo el tiempo necesario, pero también se te necesita como ninja.

-Aun no pienso eso – claramente había olvidado el detalle que tenía que volver a hacer misiones, pero pensaba tomarse un tiempo - ¿No podría tomar vacaciones?

La mujer pensó un poco – bueno, después de todo, no has tomado vacaciones por un tiempo, me encargare de eso – viendo a Naruto – cuídalo por favor.

-No necesita decirlo – mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-Es tarde, vendré a visitarte después Naruto – Tsunade estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando las frías pupilas del menor le impidieron seguir – No vemos – tratando de ahogar las lagrimas.

Kakashi pudo dejar salir un suspiro de frustración, acariciando un poco su cien, pensaba en la mejor forma de hacer que Naruto se abriera con las personas.

-Bien – empujando la silla – mañana intentaremos hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-Estoy bien en la silla – ahora su plan era quedarse postrado a la silla, así menguaría su voluntad tarde o temprano.

-Dije – armándose de paciencia – Mañana aremos algo de ejercicio… ¿o prefieres que le pida a Sasuke ayuda? – sabía que no podía jugar con eso, pero así al menos lo tendría a raya.

Sintiendo escalofríos – Esta bien.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Agradecía enormemente que las terapias o ejercicios que hacía para volver a caminar no fueran en el hospital.

-Ya me canse – después de estar de pie 5 minutos con ayuda de unos respaldos.

-Trata de aguantar más – mientras lo veía – ¿porque no tratas de caminar en vez de pararte como tonto?

Naruto enfureció con aquel comentario ¿Qué pensaba Kakashi? ¿Qué era solo de dar un paso y ya? – _Maldito idiota… como lo odio – _no supo explicarlo, pero se sintió herido por el comentario, trato de dar un paso pero cayo, inmediatamente vio que Kakashi se acercaba para ayudarlo, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar por la frustración - ¡Déjame! - ¿acaso otro idiota pensaba decirle que hacer?

Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación fue demasiado tarde disculparse, lo único que pudo hacer fue ofrecer su ayuda – _definitivamente no soy bueno en esto – _nunca tuvo un claro ejemplo con su padre, no sabía cómo ayudar a una persona en realidad, ¿en qué demonios pensaba al tratar de ayudar a Naruto?

-¡Te dije que me dejaras! – pronto las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, miro sus manos aun delgadas y las apretó con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Kakashi le dio su espacio, no comprendía porque el cambio de actitud, lo que si supuso fue que ahora Naruto no le hablaría en unos cuantos días.

Cuando el rubio sintió que era hora de levantarse, le indico con sellas a Kakashi que le pasara su silla, su maestro solo vio el enorme esfuerzo empleado en tratar de pararse y postrarse en esa silla que estaba comenzando a odiar.

La cena fue incomoda, ahora si por las dos partes, el peli-gris no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, ya había empleado todas sus estrategias para ayudar el chico, y cuando pensó que se estaba acercando, resultaba que se alejaba mas.

Para Naruto la situación no era mejor, en su mente aparecieron recuerdos fugaces que tenia gracias a Madara, por un momento sintió que las cosas tal vez no eran tal malas, después de todo Kakashi lo estaba ayudando, pero cambio radicalmente de idea cuando su maestro uso un tono "casi" cansado en los ejercicios.

-_Tal vez este cansado de cuidarme, pero yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, yo no pide estar con vida… - _mientras era conducido a su habitación - _¿Por qué? ¿No basta todo el odio y la tristeza que pase de niño? Estoy cansado – _no solo físico, estaba dejándose envolver por esa misma oscuridad que una vez sintió y que vio en Sasuke – _Yo debí haber muerto… me debió haber matado._

Naruto ya estaba recostado en su cama, miro de reojo la puerta, pues se había quedado solo, sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza y anhelo por algo de cariño, cariño que no pensaba admitir. Pensó que la noche la pasaría solo, fue algo sorpresivo ver a Kakashi de nuevo en su cama, mientras lo acurrucaba a su lado.

No pudo evitar soltar esas lagrimas que había contenido – _Tal vez se volvió más susceptible – _pensó – _Creo que debo cuidar en como digo las cosas – _sintiendo como su camisa se mojaba por las lagrimas de Naruto.

Se sentía impotente por no saber qué hacer, no saber que decir exactamente, lo único que podía ofrecer por el momento era consuelo al menor.

Después de aquella noche, el anbu se esmero en tratar de hablarle con mas suavidad al rubio, no quería volver a verlo llorar como esa noche, afortunadamente Naruto parecía cooperar… ¡Al fin!

Uzumaki había decidido poner algo de su parte, después de todo, le debía algo a Kakashi por tan tremendo esfuerzo, quien sabe, tal vez su plan de querer suicidarse lo dejaría para después.

Los siguientes días fueron más calmados, Naruto dejo de replicar y obedeció todo lo que Kakashi le aconsejaba.

Fue haciéndose costumbre que los dos durmieran en la misma cama, ninguno de los dos dio una escusa para alejar al otro, simplemente dejaron que las cosas cayeran en su lugar.

A pesar de que a Naruto le costaba ponerse de pie, ya podía dar unos cuantos pasos y no caerse, eso fue algo alentador para Kakashi, que no dudo en recompensarlo.

Decidió que debían ir a pesar - ¿Cómo demonios voy a pescar si apenas puedo mantenerme en pie?

Ahí iba de nuevo ese sarcasmo – Yo estaré a tu lado – mientras guardaba las cosas que creía necesario.

-Pues me niego – inflando los cachetes, su cuerpo ya no se veía tan flaco, y su piel poco a poco estaba recobrando ese bronceado.

Lo que si era más notorio y para alivio de Kakashi, fueron los ojos de Naruto, ya no veía en ellos esa soledad y vacio que en un principio vio, no, ahora vía un poco de alegría en ellos.

Al llegar al lago, lo ayudo a sentarse en una roca y después lo acompaño con las cañas de pescar que traía, dándole un par de instrucciones, simplemente se dedicaron a admirar la naturaleza.

Estuvieron por más de una hora tratando de picar algo… cosa que no lograron, Kakashi estaba algo entusiasmando con la idea, no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar así su juventud cuando tenía la edad de Naruto, le hubiera gustado que su padre le enseñara más cosas y no solo a ser buen ninja.

El realmente apreciaba todos los gestos que su padre tuvo con él, pero también necesito algo de cariño, en especial cuando tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar y tu mente a madurar, miro de reojo a Naruto, y se dio cuenta que el jamás había experimentado esa sensación de… _familia._

Eso era lo que trataba de demostrarle a Naruto, que él podía ser su familia si el rubio así lo permitía, tal vez no su padre… - _Bueno aunque sería un padre joven – _mientras reía para sus adentros, sería lo que Naruto necesitara.

Hasta ahora comprendió ese sentimiento que le tenía a Naruto durante todo ese tiempo, y era un gran cariño de hermano a hermano, o porque no, de padre a hijo, a pesar de ser muy joven para ese papel.

Naruto solo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía muy bien al estar al lado de Kakashi, era como si…

Su mente fue invadida por múltiples imágenes en donde sus padres morían, donde veía perder a compañeros de batalla o donde el mismo lastimaba a sus amigos, sin querer dejo resbalar la caña de pescar, intentando alcanzarla fue directo al agua.

-¡Naruto! – Solo pudo ver como su alumno iba en picada – _Demonios no debí distraerme tanto – _arrojándose al agua para ayudar al rubio.

Sintió pánico al no ver esa mata rubia por ningún lado, se angustia fue creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Dentro del agua, Naruto solo pude ver a través de ella el hermoso color del cielo, tan azul – _quizás sea esta la oportunidad que el mundo me está dando – _dejándose hundir por la corriente, rindiéndose a morir ahogado en ese lago.

Pero parecía que el mundo o destino no estaba muy contento por esa muerte tan… patética, Kakashi al fin había llegado y lo había jalado del brazo hasta sacarlo del lago, podía oír una vez lejana que le gritaba y lo zarandeaba, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse.

-¡Vamos Naruto! – mientras lo sacudía un poco - ¡Maldición… reacciona! – no se dio cuenta que estaba dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

-_¿A-Acaso esta… - _cuando al fin recobro el conocimiento, vio la cara de Kakashi sin la ridícula mascara, pero lo que llamo mas su atención, fueron unas finas lagrimas que se asomaban por esos ojos, paso gentilmente su mano por la mejilla del mayor - ¿E-Estas llorando…

No le dio importancia a eso, apretando un poco el cuerpo del rubio, agradeció que estuviera sano y salvo.

Al llegar a casa, ninguno dijo nada, parecía que una extraña comunicación se estaba formando entre ellos, Kakashi solo esperaba que se mantuviera así.

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

****Contesto RW:

Cami-nyan: muajajaj Sasuke vendrá después, primero quiero cimentar bien las bases...gracias!

KITSUNE-CHA: gracias! espero también te guste este.

Princezz Inuyoukai: yo tambien, pero me gusta mas cuando deja esa mascara, y el malito es Madara XD.

**Agradezco**** a quien lee, pero no firma, a quien lee y me deja un comentario y sobre todo, a quien lo agrega en favoritos ya alertas XD.**


	3. Intento a primera vista

****Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, ya tenia este capitulo, pero quise primero terminar el 4 para subir este... aunque el otro aun no lo termino subo el 3, este viernes actualizo este y el otro de DM jajaja.

**Lamento **si encuentran **faltas de ****ortografías**, estoy segura que cheque muy bien este dato, aun así perdón si fallo.

-_diálogos en cursivas_- son pensamientos.

-**diálogos en negra**- son del zorro nada mas.

Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

* * *

**.::Intento a primera vista::.**

* * *

Fue cuestión de tiempo el que Naruto se deshiciera de su silla de ruedas, ahora llevaba muletas – _Genial, si no es una cosa es la otra – _estaba molesto por eso, si por él fuera se quedaría postrado en cama y esperar su muerte.

Pero había decidido, después de haber presenciado esa muestra genuina de preocupación por parte de Kakashi, en también "intentar" sobrevivir un "periodo de tiempo".

Vio como Kakashi se ponía nuevamente la máscara, habían acordado que mientras el viviera bajo su techo, lo menos que podía hacer, era dejarse ver el rostro, no tuvo quejas con eso, pero también acordó en que Naruto trataría de hablar sobre su "estadía" en esa cueva, el rubio ha regañadientas accedió, desde que Kakashi lo acompañaba a dormir, no tenia esas constantes pesadillas, era más preocupante cuando estaba solo.

Eso fue lo que noto Kakashi una vez que tuvo que salir de urgencia, cuando regreso, pude ver a Naruto llorando y mirando a la nada mientras pedía que "_parecen"_ - _¿Pero… parecen de qué? – _no entendía lo que pedía Naruto, y no quiso preguntar por ello durante un tiempo, fue hasta que acordaron que el rubio debía platicar acerca de "eso" con él.

-¿A dónde vas? – Naruto mostro algo de preocupación en su voz, cosa que no le agrado en nada.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade – mientras se preguntaba con quien dejaría a Naruto, sus vacaciones ya habían terminado – _creo que no fue buena idea dejar esto al final – _Naruto era más complicado de lo que se imagino, y realmente no confiaba en alguien para cuidarlo - _¿Y si lo llevo conmigo? – _Era buena idea, tal vez y así su alumno se despejaría un poco – Naruto cámbiate, iras conmigo.

-¡Estás loco! – Señalando sus muletas - ¡¿Qué no ves que apenas puedo caminar?! Sin contar que no puedo aun utilizar correctamente mi chakra para saltar por los tejados – apretando los dientes por la clara evidencia de los hechos.

-Bueno – mientras lo cargaba – supongo que así será más práctico – no dejo que el rubio replicara, llevándolo consigo, miro que Naruto se encontraba bien, se alegro cuando noto que había dejado de quejarse y mirar alrededor.

Cuando estuvieron frente a Tsunade, miro curiosamente a Naruto que miraba a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de la rubia - Bueno... me alegro verte Naruto - quien no respondió - Kakashi hay una misión que quiero que realices.

-Tsunade-sama - tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente - estoy al cuidado de Naruto ¿No puede hacerlo otra persona?

-Esto es importante y eres el más experimentado en esto - sabia las intensiones de Kakashi, pero también quería que Naruto conviviera con sus amigos, le costó darse cuenta que su subordinado estaba acaparando toda la atención del rubio, no sabía si ese tipo de comportamiento a la larga afectaría a Naruto - me encargare de buscar a alguien para que cuide a Naruto mientras tú no estás.

-¿Cuantos días estaré fuera? - no iba a ganarle, pero en las condiciones que se encontraba su alumno, tenía miedo de volver y tener que empezar todo desde el principio - _Sería un problema si Naruto volviera a cerrarse - _estaban teniendo mucho avance, y un paso en falso podría hacer que recayera de nuevo.

-Serán 4 días.

-_¡4 días! - _por un momento Naruto se sintió desolado, no quería apartarse de Kakashi, había una extraña comunicación con su maestro, no quería depender de nadie más, bastante tenía con la presencia de su maestro para tener que acostumbrarse a otra - _¿Con quién piensa dejarme? - _puso a trabajar su mente por un momento, ninguno de sus amigos era ideal para esto, además... no quería ver sus rostros.

-Pienso que Sakura sería una buena enfermera y compañera para el - mirando a Naruo - además fueron compañeros de equipo.

La expresión de Naruto fue un poema - _¿Sakura? ¡Ahg no tengo ganas de soportar a esa chica! - _¿aguantarla con su carácter? Ya tenía suficiente con su carácter como para soportar a otra chica, y más como Sakura.

Kakashi vio la expresión de Naruto, adivino lo que el rubio pensaba - _No creo que los dos puedan sobrevivir mucho tiempo - _puso su mano en el mentón, tratando de encontrar a la persona perfecta.

Tsunade arrugo su expresión - ¿Yamato? - divagando un poco - ¿Quieres dejarlo a cargo de Naruto? - ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso, quería que Sakura cuidara a Naruto.

-Creo que es la persona más adecuada para esto, tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, además, puede cuidar a Naruto en caso de que quiera matarse.

-Sakura también es anbu - frunciendo más el seño.

-Prefiero tener al capitán Yamato que a Sakura - Naruto miro directamente los ojos color avellana de la mujer.

Suspirando - Bien, le diré que venga - su expresión cambio a una más sombría, el rubio le había hablado de forma muy fría e impersonal.

Kakashi ayudo a salir a Naruto del despacho, sabía que era incomodo para el estar en ese lugar, durante su salida, no pudo evitar toparse con algunos de sus compañeros, saludo por cortesía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Naruto, este simplemente los ignoraba.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa, el mayor preparo su mochila con las cosas que necesitaría para los 4 días fuera, volvió a dirigir su mirada al rubio quien estaba ido de nuevo - ¿Naruto?

-¿Mn? - estaba deprimido, para que ocultarlo, bajo su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos ocultaran sus ojos, no quería estar solo, no sabría si podría durar 4 días sin intentar algo estúpido.

Se acerco a él hasta quedar a su altura - Quiero que me prometas que no intentaras algo estúpido.

Naruto lo miro un momento, en los ojos de Kakashi podía ver la preocupación en ellos - _Y-Yo... no sé si pueda... -_ bajo un momento la mirada - _Kakashi yo..._

-Naruto... - quería confiar en él, necesitaba una respuesta por muy vacía que fuera.

-E-Esta bien - sonrojado - ¡Pero no prometo nada!

-Con eso me basta - sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde llego Yamato, llevándolo a un lugar apartado pero sin quitar la vista de Naruto, le dio un par de indicaciones para que no tuviera problemas con su alumno.

-Calma Kakashi-san, te vas 4 días no 4 años - riendo un poco - te aseguro que cuando llegues Naruto-kun estará tal y como me lo dejaste, pareces más un padre que cuida de su hijo que un maestro que se preocupa de su alumno.

Se sonrojo por lo dicho, afortunadamente su máscara oculto ese pequeño sonrojo, mas no pudo evitar que Yamato se diera cuenta, paso un poco de saliva y continuo - Tal vez tengas problemas en las noches con Naruto - haciendo que su compañero quedara algo intrigado - En las noches es preciso que lo tangas más vigilado que en las mañanas - poniendo cara seria - oigas lo que oigas y veas lo veas, no quiero que se lo digas Tsunade-sama.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso - cruzando los brazos - ella es la Hokage, querrá saber el estado de Naruto.

Dejando escapar un suspiro - Lo sabrás cuando ocurra - algo le decía que Naruto tendría problemas para dormir, inquieto siguió - espero entiendas a lo que me refiero - echando una última mirada a su alumno - ¡Naruto espero puedas cumplir tu promesa! - alzando la mano para despedirse.

-¡Ya lárgate! - guardando esa preocupación que tenia - ¡Y mas te vale traerme algo cuando vuelvas!

Al despedirse de Kakashi, no pudo evitar sentirse solo, aun y cuando tenía la compañía del capitán Yamato, había luchado por no querer acostumbrarse a vivir, pero era inevitable al estar junto a su maestro, de alguna manera el peli-gris lo estaba jalando y forzando de nuevo a regresar al mundo que lo había tratado cruelmente.

Se paso todo el día viendo a través de la ventana del cuarto, no hablaba más que lo necesario y comía por inercia, no intento en caminar por su propia voluntad, no había nadie de todos modos que lo forzara a no hacerlo, sonrió de manera triste ¿en qué momento se había vuelto dependiente de Kakashi?

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Todos los amigos de Naruto se hallaban nuevamente reunidos en la oficina de Tsuande.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con Naruto? - la mayoría sabia que ese era el motivo por el cual estaban allí, durante todo ese tiempo no se habían acercado a Naruto porque creían que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo a ellos, o al menos es lo que pensó Shikamaru.

-Me gustaría que empezaran a convivir con él, en especial tu Uchiha - mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

-¿Está loca? - él sabía que Naruto entraba en pánico al solo verlo, ¿lo quería volver loco?

-Más respeto Uchiha - ella sabia la razón - Se que Naruto no te quiere cerca, pero necesitamos saber porque, y Kakashi no parece decirme porque o bien, no sabe porque.

-¿Kakashi-sensei no está con él? - estaba preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

-No Sakura, le di una misión de 4 días.

-_¿Una misión? Más bien creo que trata de deshacerse de él - _Shikamaru siempre había sido un genio, aun para Sasuke, y sabía que su Hokage tenía más de un motivo para alejar a Kakashi de Naruto.

-Cuando tengan tiempo libre vallan a visitarlo, Yamato se está quedando con él en estos momentos, le hará bien convivir un poco con ustedes.

Ninguno objeto nada, además de ser una orden, era también una petición de amigos, que comprendían y apoyaban.

En casa de Kakashi las cosas para Yamato fueron relativamente fáciles, Naruto no ponía resistencia a nada, creyó por un momento que Hatake estaba algo paranoico; encogió los hombros, después de todo... no sería tan difícil el cuidar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Durante la noche, Naruto no pudo dormir de nuevo, al no sentirse protegido y querido, volvió a recordar las noches en la cueva con Madara, apretó sus manos - _¡Maldición! Como odio esto - _sintiendo sus mejillas mojarse - _Me pregunto si debería contárselo a Kakashi - _rio al pensar en eso - _Creo que sería mala idea, trataría de llevarme con un loquero jajaja, además... no creo que puedan arreglarme._

No durmió durante toda esa noche, a pesar de que Yamato venía de vez en cuando a su habitación a ver su estado, trato de fingir que estaba dormido, después de todo ¿no creo que se preocupe mucho, o si?

Su única responsabilidad era mantenerlo vivo hasta que llegara Kakashi, después de eso, su capitán volvería a su vida cotidiana. Por un momento se sintió egoísta al robar toda la atención de Hatake, bueno, no solo la atención, también le estaba robando su tiempo y salud, después de todo, era una carga innecesaria para su maestro - _Creo que Kakashi estaría mejor sin mi - _No solo él, también las personas que estaban a su alrededor, no soportaba el que lo mirasen con esa lastima y pena.

Yamato se levanto perezosamente, el había dormido bien, con algo de cansancio, entro al cuarto de Naruto y se sorprendió un poco al verlo despierto - _Un chico madrugador - _pensó, aunque la verdad era que Uzumaki no había dormido nada - ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Tratando de mantenerse despierto - S-si - después de todo, estaba aun débil, o más bien su cuerpo estaba aun débil.

Con algo de esfuerzo se levanto, rechazando la ayuda del capitán, quien creyó que era cuestión de orgullo el que el chico no quisiera ayuda.

En la mente de Naruto era distinto, no quería que nadie lo tocara, nadie a excepción de Kakashi - _¡¿Que no puedo pensar en alguien más?! - _le recrimino su mente.

Luego del baño, vino el desayuno, que pasó igual de tranquilo, Naruto trato de no cabecear en frente del mayor, aunque le estuviera constando trabajo, por un momento se quedo dormido hasta que oyó unas voces.

-Pasen, a Naruto-kun les dará gusto verlos - dejando pasar a Sakura, Sasuke que iba con la misma cara de amargado y a Sai.

-Lamentamos llegar tan temprano, pero quisimos ver como estaba Naruto-kun - Sai al ser primerizo en cuanto a emociones, no supo expresar lo que sintió cuando vio a Naruto en esa silla de ruedas, volvió hacia Yamato - Creí que ya caminaba.

Con una vena saltada - _¿Me está ignorando? - _¿creían que estaba tan traumado como para no hablar? Bueno… ¡Si lo estaba, pero si no hablaba era por otras cuestiones!

-Hola Naruto - saludo algo nerviosa Sakura.

Fue ahora el turno de Naruto de ignorar la pregunta que le hacia Sai y enfocar su vista en la peli-rosa, no le contesto, solo se dedico a mirarla, luego vio la figura inconfundible de Sasuke, inconscientemente movió su silla hacia atrás y desvió su mirada de Sasuke, impidiendo hacer contacto visual.

-_Al menos no me grito esta vez - _ya era algo, sintiéndose un poco mejor por eso - _Espera... ¿acaso estoy feliz por eso? - _no, claro que no, a él le daba igual la reacción de Naruto.

Sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke, evito lo más posible de no mirarlo - _Si no lo miro... no tendré porque huir - _aunque le provocara cierto desagrado el estar con Sasuke, una parte de él se sintió feliz de saber que su "amigo" estaba ahí para verlo.

Estuvieron platicando con Naruto durante un par de horas... o más bien Sakura se la paso hablando sola, pues ni Sasuke ni el rubio hablaban, y Sai solo confirmaba lo dicho por la peli-rosa.

-Ne, Naruto ¿no quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros? - sonriéndole amigablemente.

No obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke harto por el comportamiento de Naruto, soltó un gruñido captando la atención del rubio, quien solo lo dedico una mirada vacía, este se sorprendió un poco, jamás pensó ver oso ojos azules llenos de determinación y vida, ha opacos y vacios, chasqueo la lengua.

-Me largo.

-Espera Sasuke-kun - tomándolo del brazo.

-Déjame, hasta que ese idiota hable - señalando a Naruto quien frunció el seño por el insulto -vendré - soltándose del agarre de Sakura.

Los demás solo se miraron, decidieron retirarse después de esto; cuando finalmente Naruto quedo solo, dejo escapar el aire que había contenido, le había costado trabajo contenerse por estar cerca de Sasuke, al menos ya tendría que contarle a Kakashi cuando llegara - _Estúpido sensei, mas te vale llegar pronto._

Durante la siguiente noche hizo el esfuerzo en vano de no dormirse, claro que no conto con que llegara a dormitar cuando se daba un baño, ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente, volviendo a tener recuerdos de la tortura.

_**Sueño de Naruto**_

_-¿Qué te parece Naruto? - mientras le señalaba dentro de su sharingan el cuerpo inerte de su madre - crees que se vería mejor con el cabello corto - mientras tomaba la cabeza de su madre y la cortaba con su katana - ¡ah~ lo lamento!_

_Naruto tenía la apariencia de 12 años de nuevo, obra del sharingan, llorando inmóvil al ver de nuevo la muerte de sus padres._

-N… Na... ¡Naruto! - abriendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas, agito su cabeza y miro desorientado el lugar, cuando supo donde y con quien se encontraba, aparto de inmediato el contacto físico con Yamato - ¿Estás bien? - le dijo preocupado.

-S-Si - lo único que quería era no volver a dormir... ¿y si moría y volvía de nuevo a ver todas esas cosas? ¿Y si morir era peor que vivir? - ¿Q-Que paso? - le pregunto con algo de dificultad.

-Te caíste en el baño, vine de inmediato cuando escuche el golpe... ¿te quedaste dormido? - ahora que veía bien al joven, pudo ver esas ojeras que se marcaban en la piel pálida - _¿Ha estado durmiendo bien? - _empezó a creer en lo que Kakashi le hablo antes de irse ¿Y que si el rubio no dormía por evitar tener pesadillas? ¿En verdad eran tan insoportables para que no lo dejaran dormir?

-C-Claro que he dormido - intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que afloro en su garganta - Solo estoy débil eso es todo.

Difícil fue decir que le costó trabajo ponerse de pie, coger algo de ropa y recostarse en la cama, al ver que Yamato no se iba, alzo sus cejas, tal parece que su argumento no había convencido a su capital.

-¿Pasa algo? - al ver que no se iba.

-Nada - no muy convencido, salió de la habitación.

En la cocina y preparando algo de Té, fue cuando Yamato recordó el haber escuchado un ruido sordo, inmediatamente fue a ver a Naruto, lo encontró tirado en la regadera, con cuidado tomo una toalla y lo cubrió, dándose cuenta de los cambios físicos del menor: más flaco, con varias cicatrices y con un color mas pálido de lo normal.

Lo que más le preocupo fue ver la cara de angustia cuando tomo al rubio en sus brazos, parecía que sufría en sueños y por si no fuera suficiente, estaba llorando y balbuceando cosas que no entendía.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado ¿Acaso Kakashi se enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones todos los días? ¿No era muy riesgoso salvar a alguien que se estaba hundiendo y que en el proceso te ahogaras tu por salvarlo?

El no estaba del todo al tanto de la situación de Naruto, Tsunade solo le había dicho lo necesario y eso incluía el que Naruto conviviera con sus compañeros, esa era su tarea principal, el volver a reintegrarlo a la sociedad – _Aunque dudo mucho que Naruto-kun piense lo mismo._

Dejo que el calor del Té pasara por su garganta quemándolo un poco, tratando de concentrarse solo en el dolor que producía esa sustancia caliente atravesando su garganta.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-Así que no hablo – todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Shikamaru, todos excepto Sasuke.

-No cuestiono las decisiones de Tsunade-sama, pero creo que lo está forzando a una situación que requiere tiempo y paciencia – dijo Sakura aplicando sus conocimientos de medic-ninja.

-¿Cómo reacciono con Sasuke? – Naruto en un tiempo o más bien, en todo ese tiempo los había ayudado, no solo a él, sino a todos, Shikamaru estaba decidido en ayudar a su amigo en lo que fuera posible.

-Pues bien – fue Sai el que intervino – bueno con la única excepción de que no hablo con él ni lo miro.

-¿Y qué dijo Sasuke? – Kiba quería saber si dentro de ese corazón tan duro, al menos afloraba algo más que odio y resentimiento.

-Se fue molesto – suspiro Sakura – aunque no lo admita, yo que se está igual o más afectado por la salud de Naruto.

-¿Alguien quiere ir a verlo? – la pregunta que hizo Shikamaru hizo reaccionar a los demás que divagaban en su mente.

-Y-Yo iré – fue la respuesta de Hinata.

-Bueno, será mejor que Kiba, Hinata y yo le demos una vuelta, Kakashi no tardara en llegar y algo me dice que impedirá que nos acerquemos a él – lo que dijo Shino fue algo extraño… ¿Por qué Kakashi no dejaba que los demás se acercaran?

-¿Creen que Kakashi… - Ino dejo de hablar, por pena en continuar con la pregunta.

-A juzgar por cómo se comporta, yo creo que estas malentendiendo su posición – Nara también se había dado cuenta.

-¿Ah sí? – Refutando Ino - ¿Y según tu, cual es su posición?

Unos no comprendían lo que ellos dos hablaban, mientras que otros sabían exactamente por donde iba la discusión.

-Kakashi lo mira como su alumno y subordinado – dedicándole una mirada severa a Ino – y en caso de que lo mirara con otros ojos, no es nuestro problema, si eso ayuda a Naruto los apoyare sin importar que.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! – Jalando sus cabellos - ¡El simplemente se está aprovechando de la situación! – ¿es que era la única en darse cuenta?

-¿D-De que habla Ino-san? – Hinata miraba a Shikamaru.

-Vamos Ino, diles lo que tu mente pervertida piensa – recargándose más en la mesita donde estaba apoyado.

-¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡Kakashi-sensei quiere a Naruto pero de otra forma! – Aclarándose la garganta – Lo que quiero decir es que Kakashi-sensei tal vez guste de Naruto y el pobre ese ni siquiera se dé cuenta… con lo despistado que es.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Sakura estaba furiosa con la declaración de su amiga - ¡Acaso no ves que lo cuida como… - tratando de encontrar la palabra.

-¡Tu no lo ves porque eres muy cercana a Kakashi-sensei, pero yo si veo las cosas como son! – la rubia estaba dispuesta a irse, era el colmo ¡¿acaso todos estaban ciegos?!

-Lo que Sakura trata de decir Ino – poniéndose a la altura de su compañera – Es que Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un hijo – viendo que su compañera no entendía y estaba a punto de negarlo, siguió – Kakashi siempre ha estado cuidando de Naruto desde pequeño, es normal que le tenga un cariño fraternal, dudo que él se atreva a aprovecharse de la situación, deja de ser tan paranoica y deja de ver cosas donde no hay.

Era verdad, todos se habían dado cuenta del cuidado extraño que le daba Kakashi, jamás pensaron que aguantaría a su compañero, pero al saber que era el hijo de su antiguo maestro y su antiguo protector, supieron que no había persona más indicada para esto que el propio Kakashi Hatake.

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo – ella estaba segura de que en esa relación había más que maestro-alumno.

-Ya deja eso Ino – Tenten se acerco a la puerta – me voy, creo que mañana Lee y yo le daremos una vuelta a Naruto – despidiéndose.

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Así Skimaru y su equipo podrán verlo después de nosotros! – mientras Lee también se marchaba.

-Si no hay más que decir – acomodándose los lentes – es nuestro turno de ir a ver a Naruto.

Unos minutos después, Nara se encontraba solo en la sala de su casa, recapitulando toda la información que Sakura y Sai les habían dado, suspiro con cansancio, Naruto si que era un chico problemático – _Pero supongo que si no lo fuera… no sería el – _pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Nuestro rubio inquieto en su cama, no pensaba en nada, más bien se dedico a ver por su ventana, apretó sus labios, la situación cada vez se estaba poniendo más tensa, no soportaba estar al lado del capitán Yamato, pero prefería no decir nada, para alivio de él, cuando lo vio salir de su habitación, creyó que la menos estaría más relajado y podría pensar en encontrar la forma de suicidarse – _Cierto… se lo prometí a Kakashi - _¡adiós intento de suicidio!

Claro que su tranquilidad solo duro segundos, porque adentro de su habitación ahora había más gente – _Que molesto – _no había mirado a los presentes, solo podía _sentir _que no estaba solo, finalmente miro a los presentes, dejando salir una mueca rara.

-¡Hola Naruto! – Sonrió Kiba – Veníamos a ver como estabas, así que… ¿Cómo estás?

-_Débil, sin dormir bien por las estúpidas pesadillas y con ganas de matarme – _eso fue lo que quiso decir Naruto a la pregunta estúpida de su compañero, pero solo se dedico a mirarlo como si fuera un idiota.

-Al menos se amable y contestarme – molesto porque el rubio ni le respondió.

-Kiba – tratando de controlar a su compañero y amigo – Espero que estés bien Naruto, traje algo de ramen – mientras le mostraba una bolsa.

-Y-Yo traje algo de comida casera… Naruto-kun – fue la débil respuesta de Hinata.

Naruto agradeció el gesto de Shino, pero ignoro completamente a Hinata, dentro de él sabía que eso solo lastimaba a la peli-negra, pero… ¿no podía por esta vez ser él quien se dedicara a lastimar a los demás? Después de todo, esa chica que alguna vez le profeso amor, lo había ignorado tiempo atrás, no le debía nada a ella.

Kiba se molesto, sabía de antemano que ha Hinata le había costado trabajo venir y mas hablarle a Naruto, no pudo evitar acercarse más a su compañero y tomarlo del cuello de su camisa - ¡No piensas contestarle a Hinata! ¡Maldición Naruto deja de complicar las cosas! ¡Encima que venimos a verte!

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron – _Yo no pedí que vinieran - _¿desde cuándo no expresaba sus opiniones? ¡Ah sí! ¡Desde que Madara se encargo de quitarle su voluntad!

-Suelta Kiba – Shino le puso una mano para que lo soltara.

-K-Kiba-kun… suéltalo.

-Pero Hinata…

-Suéltalo Inozuka – una voz ¿enojada? Fue lo que oyeron los presentes cuando vieron a Kakashi en el marco de la puerta.

-_¡Kakashi! –_ Naruto tal vez no se diera cuenta, pero los demás si, la mirada de Naruto brillo de forma cálida y ¿feliz?

-¡Yo Naruto! – avanzando con paso firme – Te traje algo – tomando fuertemente la mano de Kiba que aun no soltaba la camisa de Naruto, haciendo que el joven perro emitiera una mueca de dolor – Espero te guste – mientras le daba un paquete.

-G-Gracias – le dijo Naruto azorado.

-¿Porque mejor no se van? – les dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

La indirecta fue clara: _Lárguense._

No esperaron más y se fueron, no pudieron despedirse de su amigo porque este simplemente se había dedicado a admirar el paquete que Kakashi le había dado.

-¿Fue mi imaginación, o Kakashi-sensei desprendía un aura de asesino? – cuando estuvieron metros lejos de Naruto.

Ninguno dijo nada, bueno, el chico perro no era tan estúpido después de todo.

-Kakashi-san ¿Cómo fue el viaje? – Yamato les estaba haciendo algo de compañía.

-Nada fuera de lo ordinario – mientras veía que Naruto abría el paquete bien envuelto – espero te guste.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¡Es genial! – admirando su regalo.

-Kakashi-san… no creo que sea buena idea – mientras veía a un feliz rubio.

-No te preocupes – viendo la pequeña katana que Naruto traía – creo que será bueno que le enseñe a Naruto como empuñarla.

-_¿Qué este hombre estaba loco? _– Pero Kakashi-san… ¿no será peligroso que lo tenga… Naruto-kun?

-Me encargare que solo la use cuando yo este con el – durante todo el camino de regreso, pensó en un regalo para el rubio, y cuando finalmente se decidió que darle, supo que sería muy útil para probar a Naruto, además… eso sería un gran paso para su joven alumno.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Tsunade se enterara que Kakashi estaba de vuelta, ¡Adiós su plan de convivencia! Conociendo al ninja-copia, sabía que no dejaría a Naruto solo.

En la cena y estando a solas con Naruto, vio que el chico no había dormido correctamente, pero antes de eso, quería saber como la había pasado - ¿Cómo estuvieron las visitas?

-¿Sabias de eso? – parando de comer.

-No realmente, lo supe hasta que me tope a Sasuke y me dijo:"Dile al dobe que me debe una pelea".

-¿Eso fue todo? – eso no era suficiente para saber que los demás habían ido a verlo.

-No – sonriendo un poco – fue hasta que dijo:"Ah otra cosa, dile que no le queda el fingir ser invalido" – _Mas bien fue: "Tu mascota te extraña, no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera cuando lo insulte" – _claro que eso no se lo diría.

-¡No finjo ser invalido! – molesto.

-¿Trataste de caminar por tu propia cuenta?

-P-Pues no – impidiendo el contacto visual – a propósito… ¿No es peligroso que me des una katana? Lo digo porque puedo intentar algo estúpido – encogiendo los hombros.

-Me prometiste que no harías algo estúpido – respondiendo de la misma forma.

-Eso fue mientras no estuvieras – hablando desinteresadamente – pero como estas aquí – mirándolo – yo diría que no te confiaras.

-_Naruto… quiero saber si en realidad puedes con esto – _Kakashi sabía lo que podía pasar ¿a qué loco que le ocurre dejarle un arma a un suicida?

Al terminar la cena _gracias_ a los chicos la habían traído, regresaron a la habitación del rubio y durmieron, ninguno supo porque, pero durmieron sin temor y sin pesadillas nocturnas.

Tal vez ninguno se diera cuenta, pero se estaban volviendo dependientes entre ellos, lo único que ocupaba la mente de ambos era el bienestar del otro, inconscientemente estaban entrelazando un _hilo_ muy fino que podía cortarse fácilmente.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Después de haber entregado el reporte de su misión, dio un rápido vistazo a la aldea, pensó que sería bueno que Naruto conviviera con sus compañeros, después de todo, eso ayudaría a que el rubio confiara nuevamente en los demás, así que decidió improvisar.

Busco a los compañeros de Naruto, que, afortunadamente no tenían nada que hacer – _Que raro – _y los invito a un pequeño picnic improvisado, un poco indecisos por la repentina muestra de amabilidad del mayor, pues sabían del incidente que había causado Kiba, aceptaron con gusto.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos reunidos, se encaminaron hacia su destino.

-¿Con quién está el dobe? – si, Sasuke había sido _forzado _a ir con ellos.

-Lo deje solo – fue la simple respuesta que dio Kakashi.

-L-Lo dejaste solo, ¡Pero eso es peligroso! D-Digo en el estado que esta Naruto – Sakura empezó a imaginarse todo tipo de escena suicida con Naruto como protagonista.

-Calma Sakura, confió en que Naruto no hará algo estúpido – _Realmente espero que tomes la decisión correcta Naruto._

Kakashi lo había dejado solo a propósito, quería saber cuánto había progresado en este tiempo, y quería que Naruto confiera en el, tanto o más como él lo hacía.

Claro que aun así, se aseguro que la situación no se saliera de control, había dejado un clon de sombra vigilando a Naruto.

Mientras con Naruto, este se hallaba haciendo ejercicios de estiramientos, Kakashi le había dicho que los hiciera mientras él iba y dejaba el reporte de su misión, así que cuando volviera, quería que él estuviera al menos de pie unos cuantos minutos – _Maldito maestro._

Con algo de torpeza, pudo caminar de nuevo dentro de la casa, tan concentrado estaba que no se fijo cuando piso algo y resbalo, ocasionando que algo pesado cayera en su cabeza y quedara en sus piernas.

Tirado y dolido en el suelo, empezó a maldecir por la interrupción, pero cayó cuando miro el objeto que tenía en frente, ¿Era lo que creía que era? Abriéndola con cuidado, se dio cuenta que si era.

-_La katana – _miro a ambos lados, como cuando un niño abre la caja de galletas y se asegura que su madre no se dé cuenta que comió algunas – _Tal parece que estamos solo nosotros dos – _la tomo con cuidado y vio su hoja.

Realmente el regalo que le había dado Kakashi era hermoso, aunque él solo supiera manejas kunais, brinco del gusto al ver que alguien se interesaba en enseñarle a usar la katana, siempre había admirado a Sasuke y su control con la espada, ahora también él podía presumir.

Miro nuevamente el filo, sus ojos dejaron de enfocar y miro sin ver, sin pensar tomo la empuñadura y la acerco hasta su cuello, dejo de escuchar y sentir, aunque una voz en su interior le estaba gritando, hizo caso omiso y su mano siguió subiendo, hasta que…

-**¡NARUTO!**

Repentinamente paro, una sombra que lo veía, detuvo su marcha cuando vio que Naruto aflojo el agarre de la katana, no sabía porque había parado repentinamente.

-¿Q-Quien…

-**¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡¿Acaso piensas echar todo por la borda?! ¡¿Tan poco vale tu vida para acabar con ella?!**

**-**Tú no entiendes – tomando nuevamente la katana.

-**¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Qué hay de Kakashi?!**

**-**¿Qué hay con él? – tal vez se había vuelto loco por fin, ya estaba escuchando voces.

-**Eres un idiota Naruto, se ha estado preocupando por ti desde que llegaste a la aldea, con solo mirar a ese humano a los ojos, te das cuenta que es genuina su preocupación, tks, por eso odio a los humanos…**

**-**_¿Humanos?_** – **no estaba loco esa vez era… - _¿Kurama?_

**-¡Bingo! Chico eres muy estúpido.**

-¡Ahg! ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Soltando ya la katana – ¡¿Qué no ves que pienso acabar con todo?! ¡Déjame al menos escoger mi muerte!

**-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Al menos te un poco de dignidad y muere en batalla! ¡No puedo creer que aun seas mi contenedor!**

-¡Pues falta que no me hace! – con decisión tomo la katana y la acerco nuevamente a su cuello, dispuesto a morir.

-**Solo hablas y no haces nada, ¡vamos matate! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Solo estás haciendo lo que Madara hubiera querido que hicieras!**

**-**T-Tu… ¡TU NO SABES NADA!

**-¡Yo si lo sé! ¡Estaría bailando en su tumba si te matas! Naruto… ¿no hay nada por lo que quieres vivir? ¿Dime mocoso… realmente no hay nadie por él quien debas vivir?**

Inconscientemente la imagen de Kakashi vino a su mente, arrojo la katana a un lado y sonrió tristemente – Supongo que… podría soportar un poco más.

Afuera de la casa, la figura de Kakashi sonrió con autosuficiencia, al menos ya podía confiar plenamente en Naruto, agradecía que o quien lo ayudo a entrar en razón.

Kakashi paró en seco cuando su clon desapareció y le llego de golpe la información, una sonrisa surco sus labios y miro a los chicos – Espero que Naruto se alegre al verlos.

Los demás se miraron confundidos, encogieron los hombros y siguieron caminando.

* * *

•

•

•

CONTESTO RW:

eskarlet14: gracias! espero y te siga gustando.

KITSUNE-CHAN: por supuesto que la pienso continuar y puedes llamarme como quieras XD, quise dejarlo con pelo largo, pero le pensé en mi cabeza estaba un Naruto todo... no alcanzaría a describirlo, pero seria en las peores condiciones que un humano pueda estar... si lo se muy utilizado, pero me gustaría mostrar ese lado del el, el que siempre ocultan y el que yo quiero mostrar, y tranquila que pienso actualizar cada viernes.

Cami-nyan: jjajaj, gracias, tus comentarios son muy alentadores para mi, espero no decepcionarte XD.

murasaki: mujajaja gracias.

Princezz Inuyoukai: lo se, yo tmb, y es SN pero con el tiempo, el KakaNaru es de mi agrado pero no, esta relación es mas fraternal que de amor, quiero mostrar una relación de padre-hijo aunque Kakashi sea muy joven para ser padre, pero en vista del respeto que le tenia a su maestro, me agrado la idea.


	4. De lagrimas y sonrisas

Antes que nada... les pido una **disculpa**, debí subir este capitulo desde hace semanas, pero el trabajo y lo demás me a estado apretando un poco el tiempo, sobre todo por el trabajo, pero les prometo que actualizare pronto, no dejare este a medias, tal ves que me tarde, pero de algo es seguro, esta historia la termino porque la termino, al igual que la otra XD.

**KITSUNE-CHAN este cap va para ti ;)**

Ahora si, disfruten y lamento **la falta de ortografía.**

**Ya sabes Naruto no es mio y lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

-**dialogo en negr**a- son diálogos del zorro.

-_dialogo en cursiva_- pensamiento de los personajes.

•

••

•••

* * *

**.::De lagrimas y sonrisas::.**

* * *

Llegaron ansiosos y nerviosos, ninguno sabía exactamente como tratar a su amigo, así que pusieron sus mejores caras e inconscientemente se miraron como diciéndose que no dirían o actuarían de forma estúpida.

-Sasuke – mientras Kakashi se paraba frente a su casa – espero trates de comprender a Naruto, el no me ha comentado nada, pero puedo darme una idea del porque te rechaza – ahora haciendo contacto visual con su ex alumno – quiero que lo sigas tratando igual que siempre, si él llegara a darse cuenta que lo tratas diferente, estoy seguro que se deprimirá.

Sasuke solo asintió de manera inconsciente – _de todos modos no pensaba tratarlo diferente – _si la situación fuera a la inversa, estaba seguro que Naruto lo hubiera tratado igual, solo para que no se sintiera diferente – _Y aquí vamos de nuevo… creo que deberé buscarme una novia – _Nuevamente estaba preocupado por la salud del rubio, miro disimuladamente a los demás, solo para saber si nadie se había dado cuenta de la situación, suspiro, lo bueno era que todos eran unos idiotas… - _Q-Que… - _¡ERROR! No todos eran idiotas.

Shikamaru había estado atento de las palabras que Kakashi le había dirigido a Sasuke, esperando encontrar una clave para ayudar a su amigo… pero solo pudo percatarse de una verdad que a simple vista no era tan evidente – _Así que después de todo si estas preocupado por el – _sonriéndole cuando sintió la mirada de Sasuke.

Uchiha dejo salir un suspiro, conociendo al Nara, estaba seguro que su "situación" no sería del dominio público… al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Dentro de la casa, Naruto ya se había puesto de pie, con una mueca de descontento, trato de no utilizar las muletas y caminar por su cuenta.

-**Mocoso no estamos solos.**

-¿De qué hablas? – Más concentrado en su tarea de dar pasos – Francamente me siento como un bebe.

-**Porque eres uno, **_**idiota**_**.**

Aun no se acostumbraba a tener nuevamente conexión con su demonio, y que le contestara todo lo que él pensaba era molesto - _¡Quieres callarte! ¡No me dejas concentrarme!_

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – **escuchando la sonora carcajada del zorro – **Mocoso realmente eres un completo idiota, solo hablaba para advertirte que Hatake viene en compañía de tus compañeros y entre ellos viene el Uchiha.**

_-¿Sasuke? – _poniéndose nervioso.

-¡Yo Naruto! – sacando a Naruto de su plática _"psíquica"._

Cayendo del susto - ¡Maldición Kakashi, no hagas eso! ¡¿Quieres que me de un infarto?! – haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un todo rosado.

Con una gato en la cabeza – Lo lamento, es bueno verte tratando de caminar, vamos – levantándolo del piso – afuera hay un par de personas que quieren verte.

-Yo… Kakashi – mirándolo.

-Voy a estar a tu lado Naruto – dándole su incondicional apoyo,

Resignado – Bien… ¡pero más te vale no dejarme solo!

Con algo de lentitud, fueron saliendo tanto Kakashi como Naruto de la casa del primero, claro que Naruto iba en silla de ruedas, y aunque a su maestro lo molesto un poco con ello, el no cambio de idea; si quería que conviviera con ellos seria a su manera.

-Bien chicos es hora de irnos – sonriendo bajo esa mascara.

-Espera… - quien aun no entendía bien la situación - ¿A dónde dijiste que vamos?

-OH… ¿no te lo dije Naruto? Vamos de picnic.

-¡Yo no quiero! ¡¿Qué piensas, que es bonito andar en el campo con la maldita silla de ruedas?! – tal vez exageraba, pero él pensó que se quedarían en casa… conversando.

-Creo que te haría bien el aire fresco – ignorando la réplica de Naruto.

-¡Que te jodan! ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado!

-Lo bueno es que no necesitas ir a ninguno lado – acercando su rostro – porque TU no puedes moverte solo.

-_Maldición._

Los demás eran simples espectadores, aun no salían del asombro al ver a su amigo comportándose tan caprichosamente, vale que siempre era el que apoyaba hasta las ideas más locas, pero… ¿no querer ir al bosque? Y… ¿Por qué se sentían desplazados?

Ignorando esa punzada de _celos_ que Kakashi les estaba haciendo sentir, un _valiente_ se atrevió a intervenir o más bien a opinar – Creo que Kakashi-sensei tiene razón Naruto, el aire fresco te hará bien – mostrando una amigable sonrisa.

Naruto simplemente volteo el rostro y no le contesto – _Vete a la mierda - _ esa hubiera sido su respuesta para la intervención de Ino, pero se mordió la lengua cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro cortesía de Kakashi.

-Ino solo trata de ser amable Naruto, anda, responde como un caballero lo haría – mientras empezaba a empujar la silla y los demás lo seguían.

-Mn.

_¿Mn? _¡¿Esa era la única respuesta que iban a tener?!

Fue colectivo el pensamiento y la frustración que los demás sintieron, no estaban preparados para enfrentar a una _copia_ de Uchiha.

-Parece que tienes una copia Uchiha – dijo Sai.

-¿Otra más? Será frustrante soportar a otra más teniéndote a ti idiota – mientras cursaba sus brazos y miraba de reojo a Naruto.

-Estúpido teme – mascullo en susurro.

Lástima que Sasuke tenía buen oído – te escuche dobe – ignorando esa punzada que sintió en su pecho.

Naruto aun no estaba listo ni preparado para mirar esos ojos oscuros como la noche, tuvo que conformarse con apretar sus puños y despejar su vista con lo que fuera que estuviera a su alrededor.

Esperando una réplica como anteriormente sucedía, se sintió estúpido por _sentirse_ frustrado al no escuchar de nuevo el insulto de Naruto – _Claro, debo sentirme estúpido al no escuchar el insulto común de Naruto… ¡Claro! ¡Maldición es oficial! ¡Necesito una novia! – _para su salud mental, sería bueno no prestar tanta atención a… espera… ¿acababa de llamarlo por su nombre? Siempre había sido "dobe" o "Uzumaki"… raramente usaba su nombre de pila, por mucho que se oyera genial en sus labios o _pensamientos_… - _Creo que debo empezar a hacer una lista de candidatas._

Tanta era su concentración que no sintió cuando llegaron a un lugar despejado y tranquilo, ni cuando Kakashi lo había jalado para que fuera _él_, el que empujara la silla de Naruto.

-E-Espera Kakashi… ¿A dónde…- con algo de nerviosismo al ver que lo dejaba a cargo precisamente de la última persona con la cual quiera estar.

-No tardo Naruto, olvide algo – mientras desaparecía en un _PUFF_.

Un silencio incomodo se formo cuando Kakashi desapareció, no sabía si era una trampa el que "casualmente" olvidara algo, o en verdad si lo había olvidado.

-Em.. ¿Q-Quieres algo N-Naruto-kun? – mientras le ofrecía algo de la sesta que traía.

Lo usual hubiera sido que Naruto saltara por la comida que Hinata le ofrecía, pero para disgusto de los presentes, debían conformarse con al menos una palabra que les dirigiera el rubio.

Durante todo el camino solo había hablado con Kakashi e ignoraba a los demás, claro que no era intención de Naruto el ser tan déspota, pero no se acostumbraba a estar con gente que para _él en _ese momento leeran unos completos desconocidos.

Era raro, hasta el mismo no sabía cómo explicar aquello, no era que los odiara, era más bien que se había cansado de cargar esa mascara de sonrisa y ser gentil y condescendiente con los demás y que a él le dieran por el culo.

Estaba cansado de ser un _pierrot_, por primera vez en su vida, quería ser egoísta, quería dejar de complacer a los demás, el quería complacerse a sí mismo.

-_¿En realidad estaba bien ser egoísta? – _la mente de Naruto era un caos, había muchas cosas que decir y otras tanto que callar, el ofrecimiento que hizo Hinata fue solo una chispa que estaba encendiendo.

-¿Naruto? – Sakura se acerco al ver que su amigo no respondía y se perdía de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la mirada vacía que le dirigió el rubio.

Sasuke miro todo desde un ángulo distinto, una parte de él se sentía feliz de que le dirigiese esas miradas a Sakura y a esa chica tartamuda, pero la otra parte de él, le decía que tenía que actuar - _¿Actuar? – _Inconscientemente movió la silla hacia atrás, alejándolo un poco de Sakura – No creo que Naruto tenga hambre.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos al escuchar su _nombre_ en los labios de su ex compañero, amigo y rival, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, creyendo que era por falta de hambre, le dirigió una mirada desinteresa a la sesta que aun ofrecía Hinata.

-_Y-Yo no dije… - _¡O maldición! Inconscientemente había llamado al dobe por su nombre y aunque pareciera estúpido, se sentía de maravilla. Miro de reojo a su compañero esperando una respuesta o cualquier signo de molestia, pero no encontró nada, quiso saber que pensaba el rubio, pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso, presto atención a lo que Naruto estaba mirando en ese momento – Dame la sesta – mientras se alejaba de Naruto y le quitaba de _buen modo _la comida – ten dobe, no te vayas a atragantar.

-Maldito teme engreído ni que fuera un animal, estúpido – mientras hurgaba en la sesta.

Uchiha torció los labios, como si quisiese sonreír, claro que en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, algo raro pasaba con él cuando estaba con el dobe.

Los demás miraba incrédulos la escena, unos desconcertados y otros perplejos, era a la segunda persona que le dirigía la palabra ¡ni siquiera le hablaba a la chica rosada!

-_P-Pero… - ¿_que no había dicho el mismo que no tenía hambre Naruto? Sakura miro algo asombrada a Sasuke por la repentina acción, sonrió forzadamente – Traemos mas comida por si quieres Naruto – Sasuke nunca había tenido esas atenciones para con ella, y bueno, realmente si esperaba que Sasuke cambiara después de que ella le había ayudado a pasar los malos tragos cuando decidió por fin regresar a la aldea.

-Tengo unos buenos dibujos que me gustaría mostrarte Naruto-kun – Sai se aventuro primero, con paso seguro se acerco a él y le mostro los bocetos que tenia, los demás solo esperaban una reacción que les alentara para poder así acercarse al rubio.

Naruto no hablo, lo miro un momento pero después regreso su atención a la libreta que le mostraba Sai.

Al ver que Sai capturaba la atención de su amigo, se animaron poco a poco a tratar de conversar con él, aunque solo ellos conversaran y obtuvieran una que otra mueca por parte de Naruto.

Kakashi miraba desde una distancia prudente, se sentía feliz al saber que Naruto respondía favorablemente, fue una sorpresa descubrir que Naruto solo intercambiaba palabras con Sasuke – _o más bien insultos – _porque era lo único que obtenía de su protegido.

Decidió que era hora de regresar, llevaba en sus manos una manta y otras cosillas.

El primero en notar su llegada fue Naruto que ignoro lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo - ¡Ya era hora de regresar! ¡¿Qué te perdiste por el bosque?! – inflando sus cachetes.

-Lo lamento – sonriendo – tal parece que no la pasas tan mal eh.

Soltó un bufido – quiero ir a casa, estoy cansado – moviéndose un poco en la silla.

Kakashi miro a su alrededor, el ambiente no era tenso, levemente incomodo, pero no tenso, al menos algo bueno había salido en ese día – Claro – mientras le ponía la manta en la piernas.

Los demás no hicieron nada ¿Qué podían hacer? Se limitaron a seguirlos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su destino, hicieron lo propio y se despidieron, claro, sin recibir una respuesta, el único que la consiguió fue Sasuke.

-Tener a este dobe así – mientras lo señalaba – es mejor que el otro, creo que podre acostumbrarme a tu nuevo yo D-O-B-E – sonriendo socarronamente.

Para sorpresa de los demás y de Kakashi, lo miro directo a los ojos, y olvidando su miedo lo encaro - ¡Bastardo, deja de llamarme así! ¡Y tú! – le dijo a Kakashi - ¡Ya tengo frió, que esperas que no entramos!

Dejando a todos algo sorprendidos, vieron como empezaba una pelea entre Hatake y Naruto, cuando desaparecieron de su vista, fue turno de mirar a Sasuke.

-Creo que con el único que hablara a parte de Kakashi es contigo – encogiéndose los hombros – es irónico, el no te quería cerca y tal parece que ahora eres el segundo al que permite que te le acerques – Shikamaru hablaba mas para sí que para los demás.

Nadie dijo nada, se fueron como vinieron, solo uno se quedo mirando esa casa, cerrando los puños con fuerza, se alejo algo confuso por lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Después de ese _gran día, _Kakashi no volvió a sorprenderlo de la misma forma, ahora estaba más concentrado en tratar de caminar por sí mismo.

Las pesadillas aun continuaban, a veces llorar por horas y solo se tranquilizaba si Kakashi estaba cerca.

Por el momento su único plan era poder caminar, en una de sus tantas practicas en las cuales Kakashi estaba presente, se dejo caer y miro seriamente a Kakashi.

-_Creo que algo se acerca – _quien mostraba su rostro y le devolvía la mirada - ¿Pasa algo Naruto?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Quiso responder que ya lo estaban haciendo, pero al mirar la forma seria en que Naruto le hablaba, supuso que sería algo importante - ¿Qué pasa? – mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿E…Es malo ser egoísta? – perdiendo toda seriedad y ahora hablando con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… ¡porque ya me canse! – Soltó - ¡Me canse de agradar a los demás! ¡Me canse de mostrar a un Naruto estúpido y alegre! ¡Me canse de tener que fingir ser lo soy! – Mientras lloraba – Me canse Kakashi, estoy harto de tener que cargar con toda la responsabilidad del mundo, soy humano ¿sabes? También me canso.

-Naruto yo…

-¡Déjame terminar! ¡Estoy cansado de tratar de alegrar a los demás! ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡¿Cuál es mi recompensa?! Me canse Kakashi – mientras se acurrucaba en su maestro – estoy hastiado de todo.

Una alarma interna se prendió en Kakashi, tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo – No tienes que complacer a todo el mundo Naruto – mientras acariciaba su cabello – Tampoco tienes que salvar al mundo, creo… creo que todos merecemos ser algo egoístas en nuestra vida.

Aun llorando – Pero...

-Shh Naruto, no puedes complacer a todo el mundo, en todo caso, tal vez puedas complacer a la que sería tu pareja, y si los demás no te aceptan tal como eres, es porque nunca vieron a la maravillosa persona que tienen enfrente de sus narices – se sentía realmente ridículo al decir todo aquello, pero Naruto necesitaba escucharlo de alguien.

Nunca había tenido una charla así antes, supuso era bueno que Naruto descargara todo aquel mal que sentía, era un pena que solo pudiera dar su hombro para que el chico llorara pero... a veces no son necesarias la palabras para consolar a una persona, basta con la compañía que uno ofrece para sentirse mejor.

No volvieron a tener una conversación desde ese día, ni Naruto quiso tocar el tema, ni Kakashi quiso hablar de ello, internamente el rubio agradecía esa muestra de empatía.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Desde hace varios días Naruto por fin podía caminar por sí mismo, aunque hubiera veces en que se tambaleara, nunca caía porque Kakashi siempre estaba con él.

-Si - sonriendo sinceramente.

La caminata fue grata, no había algo que incomodara a Naruto, por primera vez se dedico a respirar el aire puro de Konoha.

-¿Pasa algo? - lo veía más alegre de lo normal, no era que no lo agradeciese, pero tenía que tener precaución.

-Nada - riendo un poco - ¿Me enseñaras a usar la katana?

-Mn... tal vez mas adelante - tan concentrado estaba en la conversación que no se percato de las presencias que se acercaban, cubrió su rostro y detuvo paso.

-¿Pasa al... - bueno, era también un gran avance que al fin se diera cuenta de las presencias que se acercaban y más de la molestia que venía con ellos - ¿Que te trae por aquí teme? - cruzando los brazos.

Ni Sasuke, Sakura o Sai, esperaban ese recibimiento, ver a Naruto parado en sus dos piernas con una sonrisa era algo que alegraba a los tres... si A LOS TRES.

-¡Ah Naruto estas de pie!

Uzumaki solo la vio despectivamente, iba a contestar tajantemente cuando alguien se le adelanto - Tal parece que eres el mismo dobe de siempre.

-Tks - chasqueo su lengua y evito contacto directo - ¿Que quieren? - la voz fue seca y fría.

-Eh... - aun sin acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de su amigo - Tsunade-sama quiere verle Kakashi.

Frunciendo el seño - Iré cuando deje a Naruto en casa.

-Tsunade-sama dice que es importante, nos encargo que cuidáramos Naruto por usted.

-_¿Otra vez piensa entrometerse? - _rodando los ojos - Naruto...

-Está bien Kakashi, de todos modos ya quería regresar - volviendo a sonreírle para no preocuparle.

-Mn - fue la única respuesta de Sasuke - Vamos dobe - ignorando a los presentes y caminado a la par con el rubio.

-¡Ah no moleste teme! - mientras regresaba a casa del peli-gris.

Los demás miraron la escena extrañados, Kakashi miraba la escena entre feliz y preocupado, pero finalmente decidió acudir al llamado de su líder.

De nuevo se formo un silencio, pero solo por parte de Sai y Sakura, la única chica del grupo no pudo evitar que sus manos se apretaran un poco por la molesta sensación de que sobraba en aquel lugar.

-¡Eh Naruto ¿ya comiste?! – en un intento de llamar la atención de su amigo.

Claro está que Naruto la ignoro olímpicamente, haciendo que el pequeño corazón de Sasuke saltara del brinco.

-_¿Por qué?- _Sasuke tenía muchas dudas, y una de ellas era el saber porque se alegraba tanto de ver que el dobe trataba así a Sakura.

De nuevo la peli-rosa se contuvo, pudo haberlo golpeado como lo hacía tiempo atrás, pero una mirada de advertencia de parte del dueño del sharingan la hizo contenerse.

-Quiero descasar – fue la estoica respuesta de Naruto.

Al llegar a la casa que compartía con su maestro entro como si fuera suya y se encerró en su habitación.

-_¿Qué demonios… - _una parte de él no comprendía cómo podía interactuar con el Uchiha, no entendía como hablaba con el después de todo lo que le había pasado. Ignorando el hecho de que su corazón latía de forma erradica, fue sacado de su ensueño por un molesto zorro.

-**Estúpido mocoso** – molesto por las sensaciones de su contenedor **– no puedes huir siempre de las cosas ¿no eras tú el que gritaba y lloraba que estaba cansado de mostrar esa mascara?**

**-**¡Agh! – presionando un poco su cabeza – Cállate no quiero discutir ese tema contigo.

-**¡Claro, pero con aquel humano pervertido si!**

-Estúpido zorro entrometido – mascullo en lo bajo para posar sus manos por detrás de la cabeza, utilizándolas como almohadas – me pregunto que estarán haciendo – dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

En la sala, tres chicos algo incómodos trataban de "mirar" por no decir inspeccionar la casa de su maestro.

-Yo creo que Kakashi-san está haciendo un buen trabajo con Naruto.

-Pero Sai, Naruto se ha vuelto muy cerrado, además, está más extraño de lo normal, ya no actúa como ese ninja hiperactivo que todos conocemos, Tusnade-sama tiene razón, necesita convivir con nosotros para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes – tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-¿Crees que sea malo que se quede como esta? – la pregunta que hizo Sai causo algo de conmoción en los presentes.

Ninguno dijo mas palabras _¿Acaso era malo mostrarse tal y cual es?_

-Naruto tiene que volver a ser el mismo de antes – fue la respuesta o más bien la "sentencia" que Sakura dijo.

Sasuke por su parte frunció el seño, este nuevo Naruto también le era de agrado, de hecho, le caí mejor que aquel ninja que conoció en su infancia.

-Las personas no pueden llevar siempre una máscara Sakura, si este es el "Naruto real", creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos, después de todo si "tu" eres "la amiga" quien dice ser, lo aceptaras tal y como es – lo ultimo lo dijo casi con sarcasmo, por mucho que fuera su compañera, esa chica inteligente, JAMAS la aceptaría como su igual, solo una persona se había ganado ese lugar.

Dentro de la habitación, Naruto se encontraba ahogando un llanto que le gritaba salir, tapando su boca con la mano, apretó fuertemente la otra que sostenía el picaporte de la habitación.

Había escuchado toda la conversación, y aunque en un principio iba a salir para hacerlos callar, la repentina respuesta de Sasuke lo disloco, en menos de un minuto ese azabeche había logrado que su mundo se derrumbara.

-_Maldición – _necesitaba a Kakashi, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar en brazos del peli-gris.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-_¿Naruto?- _sintió su pecho comprimirse de angustia, desde hace un rato que había dejado de escuchar a su líder.

Había acudido mas por obligación que por deber, si por el fuera, no se parara en aquel lugar por un tiempo, su "instinto" le pedía que se quedara con Naruto, que no lo abandonara.

Pero esa rubia le estaba dificultando el trabajo - _¿Acaso no comprende el estado de Naruto? – _se pegunto mil veces si esta mujer que juraba amar a ese rubio como su nieto o hijo, pensaba lo que le decía.

-Kakashi… - llamando la atención de su subordinado - ¿me estas escuchando?

-Hai.

-Bien puedes irte, y recuerda lo acordado.

No espero más y salió en dirección al rubio, iba tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, algo le decía que su querido alumno lo necesitaba.

Afortunadamente no tardo más de lo necesario, encontrándose con sus ex alumnos en la sala, alzando una ceja en duda de saber donde se encontraba Naruto, miro directamente a Sasuke, sabía que el azabeche estaría más al pendiente que los demás, y con una simple miraba hacia la habitación, fue más que suficiente.

-Pueden irse.

-Pensamos que podias traer algo de comida Kakashi-sensie, después de todo a Naruto le hará bien estar con más gente.

-Sakura – mirando a la chica de una manera dura – creo que fue mucha emoción por hoy.

Los otros dos chicos se pararon y salieron, habían entendido la indirecta, y sin más arrastraron a Sakura fuera.

Antes de que Sasuke saliera, Kakashi le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, realmente se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como alumno.

Tocando levemente la puerta – Naruto… - esperando respuesta – Naruto ya llegue.

La puerta se abrió de manera abrupta y solo pudo sentir un peso extra sobre él, haciendo que se cayera de sorpresa y sintiera su chaleco algo húmedo.

* * *

•

•

•

**Hola **nuevamente lamento las faltas de ortografía y si hay incongruencia en la narración, oks, respondo RW:

Cami-nyan: Muchas gracias por tu RW, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia jajjajaj, espero te guste este tmb.

Princezz Inuyoukai: Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, y sí, yo tmb lamento que no sea KN, prometo hacer uno.

KITSUNE-CHAN: Jajajaj Sasuke siempre será así, no puedo pintarlo de otro modo… a excepción de la otra historia que puse a Sasuke muy Occ… ya me Sali del tema jajaja, siiii a mi me encanta ese chico tan amargado y agrio la verdad, y creeme que abra mas intentos por parte de Naruto kukukuku uno más feos que otros XD. Muchas gracias!

Sayukira: Según que Kishomoto le daría su parte de historia en el manga… pero fue muy poco! La verdad me gusta el personaje que Kakashi, sin contar con que estima mucho a Naruto por la relación que tenia con su maestro jajaja. Gracias!

Murasaki: Gracias espero no decepcionarte.

19'Mika-chan'91: Sabes… nunca comprendí porque escriben de un Naruto todo idiota y que soporta todo, ¿no es humano? ¿no tiene derecho a sufrir? Vale que sea el personaje de toda la autoestima alta, pero uno a la larga se cansa, y ese vaso pronto se llena, por eso he decidido escribir de un Naruto completamente diferente, nada idiota y nada dejado, sin quitarle esa inocencia que tiene. Gracia por el RW.

nozomi-NN-chan: Kukukuku ten calma querida, te aseguro que veremos pronto el SN yo les soy fiel~ jajajaja, gracias por el RW!

**Muchas gracias a quien lo agrega en FV, a quien lo pone en Alerta y quien lo lee pero no comenta y mas ¡Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo y me dejan un comentario!**


	5. Ley de atracción y repulsión

Me a costado un montón escribir este capitulo, lo tenia a la mitad, pero no sabia como continuarlo, ok, dejo que lo lean, lamento si hay falta de ortografía.

_-pensamientos- _dialogo en cursivas.

**Naruto** no me pertenece **bla bla bla bla.**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**.::Capitulo V::.**

* * *

Kakashi nunca se había enfrentado a este tipo de situación en toda su vida de jounin, ahora, tumbado en el suelo de su casa, con un chico relativamente joven, llorando profundamente, solo pudo atinar a pasar constantemente su mano en la espalda de su joven alumno.

Las lágrimas siguieron por más de 1 hora, Kakashi ya no sabía cómo detener ese llanto que le estaba partiendo el alma, muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza, pero no era capaz de expresarla.

Aun llorando – E-Estoy b-bien… - mientras aun lloraba en el pecho del hombre – e-es solo que… son tantas cosas guardadas Kakashi – mientras lo miraba con esos ojos azules nublados por tantas lagrimas.

El peli-gris solo sintió pesar al ver esos ojos color cielo completamente nublados – Tranquilo Naruto – tratando de cambiar la situación - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Te divertiste? – ladeando la cabeza.

Naruto solo embozo una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Sasuke - _¿Qué me pasa?- _recordó nítidamente cada palabra expresada por ese azabeche – Bien – fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿Enserio?

Ya con un mejor humor - ¡Sí!

-Me alegro – acariciando la melena rubia.

-¡Ah! – Percatándose de la incómoda posición de Kakashi – Y-Yo… l-lo sien

-Vamos – cortando la disculpa – Hay que preparar algo de cenar, creo que es hora de que te enseñe a cocinar.

Inflando los cachetes, accedió de mala gana - ¡Pero a mí me gusta el ramen!

-Si si, pero no es saludable – mientras lo ayudaba a pararse – Creo que tendré que invitar a Sasuke para que te enseñe a cocinar algo mas – lo dijo mas para sí que para Naruto.

-¿A quién? – algo shokeado.

-_No creo que deba apresurar las cosas – _A nadie Naruto.

La cena paso entre risas y bromas ligeras, contándose su día y el criticando a Tsunade.

-Te digo que la vieja está loca.

-Naruto no creo que sea esa la forma de referirte a Tsunade-sama – aunque por dentro estuviera más que de acuerdo.

-Pues di lo que quieras – cruzando los brazos- pero yo creo que es hora de que se retire.

-¿Y quién piensas que ocupara el puesto? – alzando la ceja.

Naruto desvió la mirada, la conversación había tomado un rumbo que él no estaba preparado para afrontar – Tengo sueño – aun sin mirarlo – Vamos a dormir.

Con un suspiro siguió al chico, al menos para Kakashi ya era un avance el que Naruto se desenvolviera con más gente, tanto su cabeza como su corazón se sentían más ligeros.

Cosa contraria con _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Su cerebro aun no asimilaba las cosas dichas esa tarde ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al decir ello?

"_Si este es el "Naruto real", creo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos,"_

¿Qué paso por su cabeza al decir eso? Y… _¿tenemos?_ Le sonó a manada.

No podía negar que este _"nuevo"_ Naruto era _mucho_ mejor que el anterior, ni que decir que esa actitud de rebeldía le hacía ver _**lindo**__._

-¿Acaso yo… - _¿Acaso mi cerebro había pensado eso?_ - ¡Maldición!

¡Valla que gran descubrimiento!

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía averiguar de este "nuevo" Naruto, y no perderse ningún acontecimiento que involucrara al rubio, pero otra parte de él, le pedía que se alejara de esa cosa rubia, que le traería muchas complicaciones.

Sentado en el sillón más cómodo de la sala, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos – Creo que debo alejarme de ese dobe.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-¿Cuándo piensas enseñarme a usar la katana? – Naruto aun seguía insistiendo en el uso de esa arma de doble filo, y no era que Kakashi no quisiera enseñarle, era que simplemente estaba pensando la mejor forma de hacer las cosas.

-Cuando estés listo- fue la escueta respuesta.

-Y según tu… ¿Cuándo? – exasperado por la respuesta.

Dejando salir un suspiro – Ya veremos, ya veremos.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, con unos cuantos ejercicios básicos por parte de Naruto, Kakashi esta vez se propuso como meta personal, enseñar al rubio todo lo que pudiera y no solo lo que _necesitara, _además, entre practica y practica, se tomaba algo de tiempo para relatarle alguna de las misiones que tuvo con su padre.

-Jajajaja – riendo alegremente – aun no entiendo cómo es que eres así Kakashi – refiriéndose a lo pervertido que es.

-Me ofendes Naruto – poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Eso ni quien te lo crea – parándose del suelo sacudiendo un poco sus ropas que estaban manchadas de polvo.

-_Definitivamente le queda la sonrisa – _pensó para sí el peli-gris.

Por un momento el menor se sintió perturbado, ahí estaban de nuevo esos chakras molestos – _Tks… que no pueden dejarme en paz…_

Kakashi solo alzo una de sus cejas en son de duda, cuando se percato de las visitas inesperadas que estaban aproximándose – Tal parece que no estaremos solos.

-Si – bufo molesto.

-Trata de comportarte esta vez Naruto.

-Si lo que sea – cruzando sus brazos.

Kakashi al ver la postura de Naruto sintió un pequeño deja vú, esa pose era digna de un Uchiha - _¿Qué pensara si le digo que esta pareciéndose a Sasuke? – _mientras escondía su sonrisa y se colocaba la máscara.

-¡Buenos días Naruto-kun! – fue el saludo efusivo de Ino, que venía acompañado de Shikamaru y Chouji.

Inconscientemente busco con su mirada a cierto azabeche de apellido Uchiha, notando inmediatamente que no venía con ellos.

-¿Has estado bien Naruto? – Ino intento acercarse a él, recibiendo una mirada de repulsión y asco.

-¿Naruto? – no por nada era un genio aunque fuera perezoso, Naruto lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, y claramente se percato de a quien buscaba.

-Estoy bien – notando la mirada curiosa del Nara - _¿Dónde estará? ¿Y porque demonios me preocupa? De todos modos a él no le agrada estar con gente._

-Veníamos a ver si querías ir a dar un paseo con nosotros ¿Qué dices, te animas?

No estaba de humor para dar paseos, apenas fue consiente cuando Kakashi hablo por él y le dijo a Ino que los acompañaría con gusto, claro que a la rubia no le pareció que el peli-gris los acompañara.

Ahora 5 ninjas caminaban tranquilamente por los senderos de la aldea, sin una ruta en especial o un camino que seguir, solo dejándose llevar.

-No hay nubes – mirando el cielo completamente despejado, tapando con su mano los rayos que le llegaban directo a sus ojos azules.

-Lo sé – bufo Shikamaru, _el_ era el más molesto de todos por ese motivo, no podía mirar el cielo sin que el fastidioso sol le quemara la cara o le lastimara los ojos.

-Jajaja – riendo por la actitud de su compañero – supongo que eso es molesto para ti ¿no Shikamaru?

Sonrió de lado al ver esa actitud tranquila y despreocupada de su compañero, no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo se le quedo viendo - _¿Quién eres en realidad Naruto? Me pregunto que habrá tras esa sonrisa… ¿es autentica? ¿Vas a permitir que te conozcamos? – _el que sea genio no indica que sea perfecto, Shikamaru como todo humano es imperfecto, comete errores; según él, además de Uchiha, es uno de los más capacitados para liderar a un grupo que no está bien organizado, capaz de idear un plan cuando… obviamente no puede existir un plan.

Desgraciadamente uno como humano esta tan centrado en uno mismo que no se da cuenta de los detalles que pasan a su alrededor, genio o no, se planteo por primera vez la duda de saber si conocía a Naruto Uzumaki.

-Eh… - incomodo por la mirada penetrante de Shikamaru - ¿pasa algo?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, miro nuevamente el suelo y con una vista rápida a Naruto – Nada – sonriendo para sí – espero que podamos ser amigos… Naruto – más para _sí _que para los demás.

El rubio lo miro como bicho raro, pero una parte de él se alegro, siempre pensó que Shikamaru era un ninja vago y genio, mas vago que genio y dejando eso de lado, una parte de él comprendió ese mensaje corto pero claro que su compañero le estaba transmitiendo.

Lo quería conocer ¡Lo quería conocer! ¡Al verdadero Naruto, no a la máscara que había construido por tantos años!

Sintió un calorcito nacer en su pecho, y regalándole la más sincera sonrisa que pudo - Yo también lo espero… Shikamaru – dejando algo aturdido a su compañero para platicar con Kakashi.

Se paró en seco y miro al rubio - _¿Acaso el… - _¿Acaso Naruto había entendido lo que _él _le quiso decir? Miro instintivamente a Kakashi quien asintió con la cabeza, sobándose un poco las sienes dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru? – Ino había visto el intercambio de palabras de esos dos, pero no intervino porque creyó que no era importante, ahora le carcomía la curiosidad.

-Nada – alzando la ojos hacia el cielo y mirando el sol – nada, sigamos – no le importaba que el sol le quemara un poco, total, se sentía agradable que ese gran astro les brindara calor y luz.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, a decir verdad, por insistencia de Chouji, acabaron en un restaurant.

Aunque Naruto se mostraba muy calmado solo intercambiando un par de palabras cuando era necesario, los demás notaron que este nuevo Naruto que les presentaba, no era tan diferente al anterior, es más, podían asegurar que les agradaba mas y que a su lado, sentían que podían ser ellos mismos.

Eso no quería decir que con el anterior Naruto Uzumaki fueran otras personas, de hecho, con la anterior faceta del Uzumaki se sentían alegres y llenos de valor que a muchos por razones diferentes les faltaba.

Pero ahora, después de una guerra, perdidas de amigos y familia, lo que menos necesitaban era estar al lado de una persona que siempre mostrara una sonrisa casi eterna.

Vamos que hasta Ino pensó que nadie que fuera humano podía mantener una sonrisa en su cara así como Naruto lo había demostrado, tarde o temprano caería como todo ser humano.

Estar comiendo y charlando como chicos propios de su edad, dejando a un lado el hecho de ser ninjas, de haber sido participes de una guerra, y de haber tenido que matar, era algo muy gratificante, mas por la compañía que tenían.

Eso hizo replantearse la idea a cierta rubia, si bien Ino no era muy amiga de Naruto, podía decir que este nuevo Naruto le era de su completo agrado, no que no extrañara al payaso de su compañero, era más bien, que ahora si podía ver al verdadero Naruto.

Kakashi era un mero espectador, había querido acompañarlos para ver la reacción que tendrían ante un nuevo compañero, o más bien ante la nueva personalidad de Naruto.

-Creo que es algo tarde chicos, y alguno de ustedes tendrán misiones que atender, y al parecer alguien tiene sueño – riendo al ver cabecear al rubio.

-Mn – no supo en qué momento empezó a dormitar, simplemente se dejo llevar por el ambiente, ambiente que lo estaba relajando al punto de querer dormirse.

-Bien – mientras Shikamaru se paraba para darle fin a ese día tan extraño – será mejor que cada uno regrese a lo que tenía pendiente.

Con un Naruto dormido en la espalda de Kakashi, se despidieron de manera simple y sencilla.

El peligris no pudo contener una sonrisa que era oculta gracias a su máscara, el día no había resultado tan malo, tomando mejor a Naruto para que no se callera, camino directo a casa…

"_Casa"…_

Ya no era solo _su_ casa, ahora era de los dos, posiblemente la mayoría vería extraña esa relación que estaba manteniendo con Naruto, pero a él… simplemente no le importaba.

Kakashi Hatake tenía muy en claro cuál era su papel al lado de Naruto, y pese a quien le pese, no dejaría al rubio a la deriva.

Mientras lo recostaba suavemente en la cama que compartían, se pregunto si sería buena idea darles un empujón tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto, acariciando de manera paternal la cabeza del rubio, decidió que si ellos no hacían nada por sí mismos, el se encargaría de _mejorar_ las cosas.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

Así como las hojas que caen de un árbol, demostrando así el cambio de las estaciones, así fueron pasando los días de Naruto, el otoño ya estaba entrando y con ellos los cambios.

Sentado en casa de Kakashi, solo, vio detenidamente y con extrema curiosidad como caían las hojas de esos inmensos arboles, no pensó, no hablo, simplemente se dejo llevar por ese viento que soplaba fríamente en su rostro.

-_Tks –_ casqueo la lengua con molestia, hace tiempo que Sasuke no venía a verlo, el muy maldito lo había estado evitando a posta, y lo sabía, pero como era igual o más orgulloso, no pregunto y no lo busco.

Ahora lo que tenía en la cabeza era solo un pensamiento: _vivir._

No es que no estuviera viviendo todo este tiempo, era más bien, que estaba viviendo por los demás sin tomar en cuenta lo que su corazón quería.

Ahora que estaba más relajado y que vivía bien, en compañía de personas que lo querían tal cual era, una duda rondo en su mente.

Dispuesto a poder aclararla, salió camino al único lugar donde podía sentirse a gusto.

Kakashi estaba fuera, por lo que solo dejo una simple nota:

_Regreso pronto._

Desde la cara del 4 Hokage, contemplo con rostro sereno la aldea por la cual había luchado, y por la cual en su momento había tenido dudas.

-_¿Hokage? - _¿Qué significado tenia ahora? Durante toda su vida había tenido solo dos sueños, el _primero_ era ser reconocido, para su suerte, todo el mundo ya sabía quién era _Naruto Uzumaki_, el chico que salvo al mundo, y el _segundo_… bueno no lo había cumplido el mismo pero ya podía estar…_ tranquilo_.

Por petición de Kakashi, el había acudido varias veces a la oficina de Tsunade, según su maestro, era para que no se aburriera y estirara mas las piernas.

-_Más bien fue hacerle de secretaria – _recordó que Shizune se había enfermando, y como Sakura y las demás chicas estaban absortas en misiones o en otra cosa, Kakashi propuso la idea de que fuera _él_, el que se encargara de ese trabajo.

¿Aprendió?

¡Claro que lo hizo!

Estar cerca de Tsunade aun lo ponía incomodo, de hecho, aun no permitía que nadie más lo tocara, una cosa era escucharlos parlotear y de vez en cuando participar en la conversación, y otra era dejar que tuvieran un contacto más intimo con él.

Negó con la cabeza, aun recuerda el último día que pasó con esa vieja alcohólica, eso solo hacía que se frustrará más.

Durante esos días que estuvo ayudando a Tsunade se dio cuenta de lo metódico y aburrido que era ser Hokage.

Si se viera a si mism años atrás, podría incluso reírse de sí mismo por lo absurdo de su pensamiento.

Con un suspiro, tratando de que ese aire que había contenido se llevara sus dudas, dio un último vistazo a la aldea que tanto am… negó con la cabeza, a la aldea en la cual había nacido.

Relajándose un poco y sin prisas, decidió tratar de dormir un rato, afortunadamente ya no se movía tanto, así que no corría peligro de caerse del monumento.

Tal vez el sueño le ayudara a poder replantearse si en verdad estaría dispuesto a estar sentado en un despacho firmando papeles, o a vivir de la adrenalina que un ninja sentía en combate.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba cierto azabeche que rehuía de ir a _esa_ casa por la que se prometió no pararse a menos que fuera necesario.

Sasuke había cumplido su palabra al decidir por el mismo no inmiscuirse en cualquier asunto que relacionara a Naruto, le había costado, mas porque cada vez que veía a esos molestos compañeros y se contaban sus charlas mantenidas con el joven Uzuamki, no podía evitar detenerse y escuchar como una _chica_ esas platicas ajenas.

Con sus puños cerrados, su orgullo hecho trisas, y esos ojos vibrantes de odio puro, se dirigió a casa de Hatake-Uzumaki.

Lo bueno era que Sasuke Uchiha no era un estúpido, el no confundía la relación que mantenían esos dos, aunque la relación que mantenían maestro-alumno era rara, no duda que la atención que le brindaba Kakashi era genuina y puramente paternal.

Y ahí iba otra vez, pensando en Naruto - _¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico que llamara la atención? – _además de ser rubio y tener esos brillantes ojos azules… ¡no se explicaba que otra cosa pudiera ser tan atrayente!

¡Por los cielos se comportaba como una chiquilla enamorada!

Aunque… ¡Jamás admitiría tal cosa!

Sasuke era un macho… bueno era hombre, macho era para referirse a un animal, y era claro que él no era una clase de _animal_… ¡Sí! Era un hombre hecho y derecho… que tal vez… solo tal vez… le llamaba la atención cierto rubio con bigotes, pero… ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperaba ese dobe que pensara si se la paso siguiéndole por años?! Mira que vivir siendo acosado por un chico, era para agregarlo a una de sus tantas cosas a la lista de traumas.

_El_… indudablemente no tenía la culpa, no, era inocente, si había un culpable de esta endemoniada situación era él, _Naruto Uzumaki._

¡Exacto!

Ahora sí, con más calma y con paso firme, siguió su camino para poder ver a Naruto y terminar de aclarar ciertas dudas.

-_Maldito dobe, siempre tiene que tener la culpa de todo – _mascullo llegando a su destino – _me lleva la que me trajo, si alguien debe estar angustiado de esta situación debe ser él, no yo – _importándole un comino que Naruto allá sufrido graves traumas acumulados – _Un ser tan perfecto como yo preocupándome si ese idiota me atrae o no – _parando en seco -_ ¡Esto es el colmo, hasta mis pensamientos me traicionan!_

Acelerando el paso, impidiendo que otro estúpido pensamiento se colara en su mente, llego sin tocar la puerta y miro dentro.

-_Nadie._

No había nadie cuando llego, solo vio una pequeña nota y rápidamente reconoció esa horrible letra donde fuera que la viera, así como entro así salió, dando otro portazo, enojado y frustrado por no encontrar al mártir de sus pensamientos.

-_Esto empieza a ser fastidioso, al menos para mí consuelo – _mientras se dirigía a los rostros de los Kages – _yo no sería el pasivo en la relación ¿verdad? - _¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Cómo en su magnífica vida había llegado a esa conclusión?!

¡¿Acaso su hermano lo estaba castigando solo porque lo _mato _en venganza?!

¡¿Esta era su jodiga venganza?! ¡¿Pensar en quien seria uke o seme en una "posible-fructífera-bien dada-futura relación" con el dobe?!

Cuando vio a aquel ser – _tal lindo, apacible y completamente hermos - _¡Alto! Miro bien a Naruto – _Maldito cabron de "#$"# hacerme pasar a mí este tipo de situaciones – _maldiciendo de mil maneras al pobre chico que, otra vez, olvidaba que había sufrido de mil maneras, mientras él en su egoísmo pensaba en como escapar o al menos salir bien librado de la situación seguía insultando en su mente a Naruto, observo, en cada insulto que venía a su mente, la respiración pausada, permitiéndole ver los gestos y rasgos que no había podido ver hace tiempo.

Tenía que admitirlo, era guapo, no tanto como él, pero no le desagradaría el tenerlo a su lado, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, decidió que torturaría de manera diferente a ese chico rubio.

Sentado a su lado, recorrió la aldea por la que tanto había luchado Naruto para proteger, irónico, el no sentía nada por esa maldita aldea, había regresado porque ahí estaba su hogar, o al menos lo que en su momento fue hogar, no esperaba una comitiva de su regreso, aunque internamente espera ver esa hermosa sonrisa de su compañero rubio.

Fue sorpresa y disgusto no encontrarlo y tener que soportar a esa gente.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, nadie era merecedor de estar a su lado ni para compartir el mismo aire, dirigiendo otra vez su vista y perdiéndose en los recuerdos, acerco su mano y toco gentilmente el rostro del muchacho, fue suave y muy leve, temiendo que pudiera romperlo.

Ver a Naruto a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba, para él, Naruto era más que suficiente, era todo lo que su vida necesitaba.

-_Idiota._

Retirando la mano, se permitió equivocarse y disculparse por los errores cometidos, jamás admitiría un error en frente de la gente, su único testigo era Naruto, y le bastaba con él.

-_Supongo que se puede intentar ¿no?_

Cuando Kakashi entro perezosamente a su casa, encontró a un Naruto dormido en el sofá de la sala, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era ver a ese azabeche a su lado - _¿Quién lo diría? La situación está a la inversa ¿eh Sasuke?_

-Deja de reír idiota.

-Tal amable como siempre Sasuke – ocultando su sonrisa.

-Me largo.

-¿Tan pronto? Puedo despertar a Naruto para que nos acompañes ¿Qué dices?

-¡No! – Algo agitado y sonrojado, aun sin acostumbrarse a la situación – regresare después.

-¡Jo~! – Alegre de cómo iban las cosas – te acompaño a la puerta.

Kakashi quería alejarse un poco de Naruto, no quería que el chico despertara, al fin había podido conciliar y tener un buen sueño sin despertar sudado y bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Y Bien? – sabía que su antiguo maestro se traía algo, no creería que su amabilidad fuera gratis, o más bien bondadosa.

Por primera vez, se quito la máscara, dejando ver ese rostro serio – No quiero que dañes a Naruto – mientras veía como Sasuke estaba por replicar – déjame terminar, tal parece que contigo hizo una excepción al dejar que te le acercaras, pero no permitiré que lo dañen mas, eso te incluye a _ti_.

-Valla, mira que si fuera otro, creería que me estas amenazando pero… - sonriendo irónicamente – haré lo que me dé la gana – mientras se despedía.

-No estoy jugando Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco Kakashi – mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Soltó un suspiro – _estos chicos… me volverán loco y me sacaran canas verdes – _dirigiéndose a Naruto, lo levanto lo más suave posible – _siempre podemos cenar después._

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

Uff, decir que batalle para escribir la parte de Sasuke fue poco, no sabia como continuar jajjaja, no esperen ver SN, lo verán leve pero no tanto, o al menos eso espero, tratare de centrarme en Naruto, pero me gusta la idea de que sepan como se siente Sasu en todo esto y tal vez vean un poco de Occ por parte de algunos personajes XD.

Contesto RW:

KS: gracias me alegro que te guste, jejeje creo que tendrás que tenerme un poquito de paciencia, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo que hable de muxos sentimientos jajaja.

Amante-animeid: gracias XD, prometo actualizar pronto.

Al3-8tar: n/n gracias XD.

Cami-nyan: o bien te explico, recordemos que Naruto sufrió traumas (que un no he puesto de qué tipo pero te das a la idea) tanto físicas como psicológicas, la única persona a la que ha permitido entrar en su mundo es a Kakashi, y bueno, con Sasuke siempre fue directo, el emo recordemos que nunca fue expresivo, imagina solo esto: un chico perturbado, con el ánimo por los suelos, y que te defienda la persona que precisamente no ha sido amable contigo… te llega a perturbar, y el poco equilibrio que conseguías se tambalea.

Murasaki: gracias, mil gracias lo se, pero créeme, se me va el avión cuando quiero continuarla! Jajaja XD.

Princezz Inuyoukai: ah~ francamente el Naruto idiota no me gusta jajajaj y bueno… tal vez en un futuro haga un KN XD, gracias.

Nikok19: oh~ bueno mira, si es un SN pero no lo pondré como tal, es más que nada que quiero mostrar la relación de Kakahsi y Naruto en otro tipo de nivel, no pasional si no paternal, espero no desilusionarte gracias XD.

Nozomi-nn-cha: gracias! Espero te siga gustando.

19'Mika-chan'91: gracias! me encantan las historias donde no pintan a Naru de niña, por eso me anime en este XD.

**Gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leerlo y comenta, a quien solo lo lee, a quien lo agrega a favorito, alertas y demas XD **

**¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
